La force du Destin
by AmyLee1983
Summary: Comment réagir lorsqu'un parasite vient perturber votre vie quotidienne en squattant votre tout nouvel appartement ? Comment Yann et Kévin vont-ils réussir à co-habiter malgré leurs désaccord et le mystère qui les entoure ... Finiront-ils un jour par s'entendre ...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Il a tout pour être heureux dans la vie, tout lui sourit. Un bon train de vie, un job qu'il adore et il essaye par-dessus tout de profiter de la vie au maximum. Car, comme pour la plupart des gens, elle ne lui as pas forcément toujours sourit. Du coup il a très vite appris à ne pas se laisser abattre par les aléas ou les obstacles qui peuvent se dresser devant lui. C'est un battant dans le corps et dans l'âme, avec une force de caractère inébranlable et un mental d'acier. De ce fait il ne se refuse rien, l'une de ses devises … « ne jamais avoir de regret ». Et bien que parfois son boulot l'accapare tellement que ça devient difficile d'y parvenir, pour rien au monde il n'en changerait. Son métier, il a ça dans le sang. Il est né pour ça et l'a toujours su. Ca a toujours été son destin, et quoi qu'il arrive, rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher de réaliser son rêve. Et aujourd'hui il en est là… là où il a toujours voulus être, ayant gravis une à une les marches, un à un les échelons pour atteindre ce niveau, le tout à la seule force de sa volonté. Il n'a jamais rien demandé à personne … « ne jamais être redevable »… encore une devise.

Et pourtant bien qu'il le cache à tous le monde, y compris et surtout à lui-même, il a bien un regret, un petit regret selon lui, mais malgré tout bien présent … ne pas avoir trouvé LA personne avec laquelle partager tout ça. Evidement, il ne vit pas comme un moine bouddhiste ayant fait vœu de chasteté et à souvent de nombreuses conquêtes mais jamais rien de très sérieux, il n'a jamais réussis à s'y résoudre, au grand damne de sa famille et de ses amis. Mais sa carrière est trop importante pour lui, et depuis si longtemps, qu'il en a vite oublié de vivre sa vie personnelle aussi pleinement que sa vie professionnelle. Et les relations sans lendemain sont devenues, au fil du temps, son quotidien. Sans grandes difficultés, il faut bien l'avouer. Il sait parfaitement qu'il plait et que son physique l'avantage pas mal sur les autres.

C'est aussi ce regard des autres vis-à-vis de lui qui lui a donné cet aplomb et cette confiance en lui. Il a 30 ans, il est grand, il est brun, il a ces magnifiques yeux verts émeraude qui vous font tourner la tête, il est tout simplement sexy, il est Capitaine de la Bac au commissariat du 7e à Paris et il s'appel Yann Berthier !

Le commissariat est en ébullition ces derniers temps, c'est une véritable folie. Il manque cruellement de monde et le sous-effectif se fait de plus en plus ressentir chaque jour. Chacun y met du sien, ne compte pas ses heures supplémentaires et ne rechigne pas à la tâche. Après tout, pour la plupart d'entre eux, s'ils sont rentrés dans la Police Nationale c'est pour une bonne raison. Ce métier, on n'y arrive pas par hasard … non … on le choisit. Alors s'il faut en passer par là pour que chaque jour soit meilleur que le précédent et ainsi respecter le serment que chacun a prêté, qu'il en soit ainsi. Et puis ce n'est pas comme-ci ils étaient les seuls dans ce cas. Le problème est considérablement le même dans quasiment tous les commissariats de la région. Le haut commandement leur a pourtant promis de nouvelles recrues il y a plusieurs semaines déjà, suite à bon nombre de réussites à la sortie de l'école de Police, paraît-il. Et d'après les dernières nouvelles, émanant de la commissaire elle-même, les recrues du commissariat du 7e sont attendues pour aujourd'hui. A la grande joie de beaucoup ici, Yann le premier. Bien que cette joie apparente soit nuancée par le fait qu'il est été désigné pour accueillir les bleus et leur faire le sempiternel discours de bienvenue ainsi que la visite guidée des lieux afin qu'ils se familiarisent immédiatement et ne se paument pas a tout bout de champs durant les premiers jours de leur affectation. Le cas s'est malheureusement déjà vérifié et cela s'était révélé une immense perte de temps, et dans la Police le temps est souvent précieux. De ce fait, ce nouvel « accueil » a été mis en place quelques années auparavant et force est de constater que depuis, l'enchainement de l'arrivée et de la prise de poste s'est largement amélioré. A chaque nouvel arrivage, un Capitaine ou un Commandant des différents Services est désigné, le tout dans un roulement afin qu'il n'y ai pas de jaloux. Et cette fois, c'est le Capitaine Berthier qui devras s'y coller, non sans quelques moqueries de la part de ses hommes, qui, le connaissant plutôt bien, plaignent déjà les futurs bleus d'être tombés sur lui. Son caractère, son franc parlé et le bourreau de travail qu'il est, sont bien connus non seulement dans son propre service mais également dans tous les autres, sans exception.

Il n'a qu'une envie … rentrer chez lui, prendre une bonne douche salvatrice et décontractante et se glisser sous les draps, bien ancré dans son lit pour une nuit de sommeil réparatrice. Cela fait maintenant plus de 36 heures qu'il est en service et près de 12 heures qu'il ne tiens que grâce aux cafés ingurgités. Apparemment, d'après les bruits de couloir, les Bleus commencent à se faire connaître les uns après les autres à l'accueil. Quand son téléphone sonne. C'est sa voisine d'à côté qui le prévient qu'il y a une fuite d'eau dans son logement et qu'il doit se présenter afin que le plombier puisse vérifier si les dégâts de celle-ci ont touchés son loft ou non. Il prends sa veste, ses clés de moto et descends en quatrième vitesse trouver la commissaire pour la prévenir de son départ précipité et de la raison pour laquelle il ne peux pas accueillir les nouvelles recrues. La commissaire l'excuse et après l'avoir laissé reprendre sa course effrénée, attrape le Commandant Duval et l'assigne à la tâche d'un ton sans appel, afin qu'il n'essaie pas de se défiler. Yann arrive au rez-de-chaussée, passe devant l'accueil où il aperçoit les nouvelles têtes du commissariat et ne peux s'empêcher de sourire et de se dire que cette fuite d'eau est peut-être une aubaine finalement. Il n'aurait probablement pas supporté toute une après-midi avec eux.

Il est 14h30 quand il enfourche son bolide avec cette aisance qui le caractérise et le rends tellement attirant auprès de le gente féminine notamment et fait vrombir le moteur de la cylindrée. Il prend ensuite la route en direction de son loft. Il n'a pas une minute à perdre vu l'urgence de la situation. La circulation est danse dans Paris en règle générale, mais par chance, vu l'heure peu avancée de l'après-midi, il se permet d'accélérer un peu plus que de raison. Malgré tout ses efforts, il se demande dans quel état il va bien pouvoir retrouver son habitation, et la fatigue accumulée n'aidant pas vraiment, il a du mal à se concentrer sur la route comme il le devrait. Pourtant il sait qu'il doit se ressaisir, alors il décélère légèrement et reprend contenance afin d'avoir ses yeux et son esprit uniquement focalisé sur la route. Bien que son loft ne soit pas très éloigné du commissariat. Mais il est bien placé pour savoir que les plus habituels et plus petits trajets sont souvent les plus dangereux, voir fatals.

Il a désormais reprit ses esprits et retourne fixée son attention sur la route. Il empreinte les petites rues qu'il connait par chœur afin de regagner son domicile qui n'est maintenant plus très loin. Il remonte la pente presque automatiquement. A l'autre bout de celle-ci, une voiture s'engage elle aussi dans la ruelle mais semble arriver bien plus vite que la vitesse autorisée. Yann, qui continue son avancée, ne fait pas attention à cette masse de tôle qui se rapproche précipitamment de lui. Il a peine le temps de lever les yeux vers elle, qu'au même instant un énorme bruit sourd retentit entre les murs des immeubles qui délimite la voie. S'en suit un profond silence… puis plus rien …


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 **

Il se maudit mais il maudit encore davantage les transports en communs parisiens. Une vraie plaie ! Il est en retard, super en retard ! Il n'est déjà pas fan des transports, lui qui à l'habitude d'être véhiculé, soit en voiture, soit en moto, mais avec toutes ces foutues grèves du moment il se réjouit encore moins de devoir se les farcir. Et puis avec tous ce qu'on entend sur l'insécurité qui règne en maître dans les R.E.R et les Métros parisiens, il se dit qu'avec la chance qu'il a aujourd'hui, il ne manquerait plus qu'il fasse une mauvaise rencontre ou qu'il tombe sur quelqu'un de pas très reluisant, pour que sa journée soit complète. Et ce n'est vraiment pas le jour pour venir lui chercher des noises.

Dans son malheur, il a cette chance d'être un homme bien bâtis, du coup, pas sûr que quelqu'un est envie de l'ennuyer au vue de sa carrure imposante. Lui qui était si gringalet au début de l'adolescence, a vite pris à cœur de se développer un peu. Il s'est plus d'une fois fait chahuter par des camarades de classe. Bien sûr il était déjà grand à l'époque mais un peu chétif et afficher sa différence, qu'il a découvert assez jeune, aux yeux de tous n'a pas été chose facile. Cela a peut-être même été source de nombreuses de ces tensions et ballotages envers lui. Mais sa préférence pour les hommes, il l'a toujours assumé avec fierté. Il n'a jamais eu honte de ce qu'il est et ne supporte pas que l'on prenne se fait établis pour s'en prendre à lui ou à toute autre personne désireuse de vivre comme tout le monde quelques soit sa différence. C'est pour ça qu'il s'est rapidement mis à la muscu et aux arts martiaux en tout genre, on l'a d'ailleurs, par la suite, souvent pris pour une brute qu'il ne faut pas approcher ou emmerder sous peine de s'en prendre une. Ca l'a souvent fait sourire. Comme quoi, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Lui, de nature non violente, est tout simplement devenus, au fil du temps l'homme baraqué au cœur tendre qu'il est aujourd'hui. Puis par la suite il a continué à se maintenir en forme, ce qui lui a facilité les choses quand sont arrivées les épreuves physique de son concours, qu'il a passé haut la main comparé à certains. Et il est fier d'en être arrivé là, sans renier ce qu'il est au plus profond de lui et grâce aussi à sa maman et son amour indéfectible pour son fils. Il a 25 ans, il est grand, il est musclé, il a des yeux d'un bleu océan à vous faire chavirer au premier regard, il est beau, il est basque, il est homo, il est lieutenant stagiaire à la DPJ du 7e à Paris, il s'appelle Kévin Laporte … et il est en retard !

Il prend les escaliers et commence à s'engouffrer dans le long tunnel qui mène aux points d'accès des différentes stations. Il introduit sa carte de transport et valide son passage. Il commence à regarder un peu partout sur les panneaux afin de trouver le bon Métro et surtout le quai qui le mèneront à bon port. Tout ça pourrait être écrit en Mandarin ou en Serbo-Croate qu'il ne comprendrait pas plus la signification de la plupart d'entre eux. C'est tellement différent de sa belle ville natale qui lui manque déjà. Et pourtant il va bien falloir qu'il s'y retrouve s'il ne veut pas se faire remarquer davantage qu'il ne va déjà le faire, voir se faire carrément démonté par son futur Commissaire dés son premier jour de boulot.

Il sait qu'il est en retard et qu'il devrait déjà sur trouver au commissariat avec les autres bleus … ses futurs compagnons de galère, ses futurs collègues. Il attrape le Métro au dernier moment. A quelques secondes près, les portes l'auraient réduit en miettes. Il agrippe la barre d'acier pour plus de stabilité une fois le Métro repartis et essaie de se décontracter un peu. La machine roule à toute allure et alors qu'il surprend une conversation non loin de lui, quelque chose dans ce qu'il entend le rends encore plus nerveux qu'il ne l'ai. Il s'adresse aux personnes concernées et soudain il change de couleur … il n'a pas pris le bon Métro et s'en va dans le sens inverse du chemin qu'il doit emprunter. Kévin sort précipitamment à la station suivante, plus dépité que jamais. Ce n'est définitivement pas son jour.

Il est 14h30 et après plusieurs minutes de recherches, sa patience souvent légendaire qui est mise à rude épreuve depuis un moment, arrive à avoir raison de lui et le quitte totalement. Mais pour son plus grand bonheur, il croise un agent RATP et se décide enfin à lui demandé le précieux renseignement qui le délivrera de cet enfer sous-terrain. Décidemment Paris n'est pas une ville simple, mais par chance on trouve encore des gens assez serviables pour vous aider. L'agent, plutôt sympathique, voit son air un peu perdu et prend quelques minutes pour lui expliquer brièvement le fonctionnement afin que celui-ci n'ai pas le même souci chaque matin. Il n'est pas certains d'avoir saisis la totalité des explications de la jeune femme mais n'ose pas le lui dire. Il apprécie sincèrement qu'elle est prit un peu de son temps pour lui et l'en remercie chaudement. Mais il a vite remarqué qu'elle n'était pas indifférente à son charme, au vue des œillades qu'elle lui lance depuis plus de 5 minutes et que c'est probablement l'une des raisons qui l'a motivée à l'aider. Il ne sait pas trop comment s'en débarrasser et ne veut pas l'envoyer balader de peur de la froisser, surtout après ce qu'elle a fait pour lui mais il n'a qu'une envie … s'échapper au plus vite. Heureusement pour lui le Métro tant attendus arrive à quai et le libère de cette situation plus que gênante. Kévin entre dans le wagon dans un ouf de soulagement et prend place sur l'un des rares sièges encore libre. Le train commence à avaler les rails de plus en plus rapidement et il peut enfin se détendre un minimum, certains cette fois d'être sur la bonne voie, avant de se faire prendre un savon assuré à son arrivée.

Un quart d'heures plus tard, il sort finalement et retrouve avec joie l'air … presque pur … de dehors. Il marche encore quelques minutes supplémentaires, d'un pas pressé et arrive devant le commissariat. Ca lui fait tout drôle, lui qui est habitué au grand air de Biarritz et de ses plages, le voilà fraîchement débarqué à Paris. Il est nerveux et en même temps il est excité à l'idée de commencer sa nouvelle vie, de repartir de zéro, et espère que ce soit le prémisse de pleins de bonnes choses à venir autant sur le plan professionnel, que personnel. Il se poste à l'accueil, tend sa convocation et se présente en tant que nouvelle recrue. La réceptionniste lui indique, avec son plus beau sourire, le bureau de la commissaire non sans l'avertir que celle-ci n'est pas du genre super chaleureuse et que son retard ne risque pas d'arranger les choses. Il la gratifie de son sourire à tomber accompagné d'un léger clin d'œil puis se dirige rapidement vers l'ascenseur, le sourire aux lèvres en pensant que s'il avait été hétéro il aurait, apparemment, pu faire des ravages chez la gente féminine parisienne. L'ascenseur s'ouvre à l'étage de la P.J. Après une bonne inspiration, Kévin arrive à petites foulées devant la porte du bureau de la commissaire, frappe quelques coups et attends qu'on l'invite à entrer. Une fois chose faite, il se retrouve devant sa supérieure hiérarchique qui n'a, effectivement, pas l'air commode et se présente. Il essaie d'expliquer au mieux son retard mais elle lui fait comprendre de suite qu'il ne vaut mieux pas pour lui qu'il continus sur sa lancé à moins qu'il veuille s'enfoncer encore un peu plus.

Après de brèves explications, elle invite tous les bleus à regagner leur nouveau bureau et à se familiariser avec ce qui sera, dés à présent, un peu comme leur deuxième maison. Ils prennent tous le chemin de la sortie quand la commissaire interpelle Kévin. Les autres ont déjà pris la poudre d'escampette alors que lui reste figé sur place à l'entente de son grade suivis de son nom. Il se retourne et comprend vite que, pour lui, la « réunion » n'est pas totalement finie. La commissaire Mercier lui fait une fois de plus les remontrances d'usages, lui faisant comprendre que tout ceci n'a pas intérêt à se reproduire tous les quatre matins et lui intime l'ordre de se dépêcher d'aller remplir les papiers administratifs nécessaire et de récupérer son arme de service avant de prendre son poste officiellement. Kévin sort du bureau pour se rendre manu-militari au secrétariat et à l'armurerie. Son premier jour dans la peau d'un flic n'est pas vraiment aussi joyeux qu'il l'aurait espéré …


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Cela fait maintenant trois mois que Kévin est en poste. Son boulot semble lui plaire un peu plus de jour en jour. Et bien que ses Commandants ne soient pas toujours les plus enjoués au monde, il reconnaît qu'il apprend beaucoup à leur contact. Il s'entend d'ailleurs à merveille avec Louis, le Commandant Franchard. Les débuts n'ont pas été faciles entre eux mais ils ont appris à se connaître et au fur et à mesure Louis est devenus un peu un second père pour Kévin. Ce gamin le touche profondément et c'est tout naturellement que, petit à petit, il l'a prit sous son aile. Kévin s'est souvent retrouvé dans des situations cocasses qui l'ont bien faire rire avant que Louis et Etienne ne se rendent compte de sa préférence pour les hommes. Mais tous l'ont parfaitement accepté et après la surprise passée, tout est redevenus aussi normal qu'auparavant voir même encore mieux car Kévin ne se cache plus et peu enfin être ouvertement lui-même.

Les enquêtes s'enchaînent depuis que les bleus sont arrivés. Ce ne sont pas les affaires les plus reluisantes mais pour leurs débuts, aucun d'eux ne s'en plaints. Et puis ils n'ont pas le temps pour ça. A tel point que Kévin à vite élu domicile chez une de ses collègues, Laura, avec qui il a sympathisé tout de suite, car pas le temps pour se chercher un logement vu leurs horaires de dingues ces dernières semaines. Elle aussi aurait bien aimé mettre le jeune basque dans son lit mais a due se rendre à l'évidence que ça ne sera jamais possible. Pourtant leur amitié n'en a pas souffert, au contraire ça n'a fait que la renforcer.

Depuis quelques jours, Kévin écume les agences immobilières et autres petites annonces. Vivre chez Laura ne le gêne pas mais maintenant que sa vie est sur Paris, et ceux pour un bon moment, il se dit qu'il est temps pour lui de s'installer. Car il ne pourra se sentir chez lui qu'une fois qu'il se sera trouvé un appart' bien à lui et ainsi véritablement commencer à construire sa petite vie. Et pourquoi pas rencontrer quelqu'un de sympa avec qui partager tout ça. Il sort régulièrement et à bien eu quelques aventures mais rien de sérieux pour le moment. Par respect pour son amie, il ne veut pas ramener ses amants chez elle, du coup, il est plus difficile pour lui de penser à une vrai relation. Et puis pour le moment la seule chose qui le préoccupe c'est cette histoire de recherche d'appartement. Dés qu'il sort du commissariat, il se met en chasse de l'endroit idéal, du cocon parfait pour lui, du petit nid dans lequel il serait heureux de rentrer pour pouvoir décompresser de sa journée. Un endroit où, à peine passé la porte, il pourrait délaisser son habit de Lieutenant Laporte et revêtir celui de Kévin tout simplement.

Il enchaîne les visites accompagné d'agents immobiliers, tous plus différents les uns que les autres, et pourtant il n'a toujours pas trouvé son bonheur. Chacun lui fait visiter un style d'appartement censé lui convenir mais il faut croire que la chance n'est pas avec lui. Il en vient à se demander s'il a été assez explicite et s'ils ont bien saisis ce qu'il recherche. Il pensait pourtant avoir été clair dans sa demande concernant ses critères de sélections. Il se dit qu'il n'est pas si exigeant que ça, et pensait que dans une ville comme Paris, aussi immense, il ne mettrait pas longtemps avant de trouver. Mais apparemment c'est aussi difficile qu'ailleurs. Après tout, il attend peut-être un peu trop de toutes ses démarches, ce qui l'empêche de voir le bon côté de ce qu'on lui propose. Il va devoir se contenter de ce que Laura lui offre généreusement encore quelques jours et va essayer de faire un effort pour les prochains qu'on lui proposera.

Après plusieurs jours infructueux, Kévin à de nouveau rendez-vous avec l'un des agents immobilier qui pense lui avoir trouvé l'endroit idéal. Il se rend donc à l'agence avec toute la bonne volonté du monde. Kévin suit l'agent qui l'amène sur les lieux et découvre un petit immeuble dans lequel les deux hommes s'engouffrent avant de s'attaquer aux quatre étages à monter à pied. « Ca commence plutôt mal » pense Kévin qui se dit qu'après une dur journée au commissariat il n'a pas forcément envie de se coltiné tous ces escaliers à monter pour arriver chez lui. Mais il s'est juré de faire un effort et se dit qu'il se peut que l'appartement qui l'attend au sommet en vaux la peine. Après plusieurs minutes, pendant lesquels Kévin s'est souvent demandé s'il n'était pas en train de gravir le Mont Everest, ils arrivent enfin devant la porte de l'habitation. Et bien qu'il est voulus y croire jusqu'au bout, Kévin n'est pas si surpris que ça de découvrir un appartement minuscule dans lequel il ne se voit absolument pas vivre au quotidien. L'agent immobilier se sent démunis fasse à ce nouveau refus. Quant à Kévin, il commence à sérieusement perdre espoir de trouver le cocon dont il rêve tant.

Les deux hommes s'engagent dans la rue et reprennent le chemin de l'agence quand, en passant devant plusieurs habitations, Kévin aperçoit sur le trottoir d'en face une pancarte « à louer » accrochée à une porte cochère. L'agent qui l'accompagne se stop à son tour, se demandant la raison de cet arrêt brutal et dirige son regard dans la même direction que son client. C'est ainsi qu'il voit ce qui à interpelé Kévin quelques secondes plus tôt. « Monsieur Laporte, soyez raisonnable, le loyer doit être hors de prix. Et vous avez une chance sur dix pour qu'il ne soit pas déjà prit. Un bien comme celui-ci, dans ce quartier, à dû être louer à peine dix minutes après l'annonce affichée ! ». Mais Kévin est bien décidé à visiter cet endroit. Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais il doit être sûr qu'il ne passe pas à côté de quelques chose. L'extérieur ne paye pas de mine à première vue mais ça ne suffit pas à le faire changer d'avis. L'agent immobilier se charge donc de composer le numéro de téléphone inscrit sur la pancarte. Il s'entretient avec son interlocuteur pendant quelques minutes avant de raccrocher le sourire aux lèvres. « Vous devez avoir une sacrée chance, non seulement le … loft… est toujours disponible mais en plus le loyer est donné comparé à ce qu'il aurait pu être dans ce quartier ! Mais avant toutes choses, voyons l'intérieur parce qu'à ce prix là, je doute que ce soit le grand luxe ! »

A peine dix minutes plus tard, la personne chargée de faire visiter les lieux arrive sur place et ouvre la porte avant d'y laissé entrer Kévin en premier suivit de son agent immobilier. Et là, c'est un choc pour Kévin. Il tombe sous le charme de ce loft quasi neuf, récemment rénové comme l'a fait remarquer le second agent. Et il va de surprise en surprise. L'espace du rez-de-chaussée est spacieux, ni trop grand, ni trop petit avec une cuisine aménagée avec style. Le premier étage est simple mais pratique avec chambre et salle de bains. Et le clou du spectacle qui s'offre à lui n'est autre qu'une terrasse privative, entourée de murs, fermée de toute part … « un vrai cocon » se dit Kévin en voyant ce dernier argument. Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour être conquit. Et quand son agent immobilier se surprend à entendre la dernière phrase que Kévin à, sans s'en rendre compte, prononcé à voix haute, il sait que son client vient de trouver la perle rare qu'il cherchait et se réjouit de l'affaire qui est le point de se conclure.

Le lendemain de la visite miraculeuse, Kévin sort rapidement du travail et se rend directement à l'agence immobilière afin de remplir tous les papiers nécessaires à la location de son futur loft. Au bout d'une heure, toute la paperasse administrative est réglée et il ressort de l'agence, clé en main, un sourire radieux sur le visage qui fait apparaître ses si jolies fossettes. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à préparer son emménagement. Il n'a pas énormément de biens étant donnés qu'il vient de débarquer de sa province donc déménager ses affaires de chez Laura ne sera pas trop difficile. Il n'a qu'à faire son sac et empaqueter le peu de choses qu'il s'est offert depuis son arrivée sur la Capitale et le tour est joué. Une chance pour lui, qui l'a également réjouit quand on lui a annoncé il y a quelques instant à l'agence, l'habitation est louée meublé. Demain il ne travail pas et pourras donc prendre possession des lieux officiellement. Il se demande encore s'il ne rêve pas d'avoir eu la chance de trouver un appartement qui lui plait autant et qui réunis tous ses critères de sélection, et plus encore. D'accord ce n'est qu'une sous-location mais c'est aussi l'endroit dont il rêvait et surtout à un prix dérisoire malgré le quartier.

La journée n'a pas été de tout repos. Il est sur une affaire de cambriolage plutôt conséquent qui l'a épuisé. Il a passé sa journée à courir dans tous les sens afin de confondre les différents suspects. Mais son service est enfin terminé et Kévin est heureux de pouvoir rentrer « chez lui », tout en sachant que son enquête est bouclée et que des délinquants en moins sont à compter dans les rues de Paris. Il veut se changer les idées mais n'a pas envie de sortir. Les soirées en boîtes à finir avec un mec différent chaque soir sont son lot quotidien depuis 3 mois mais il s'en lasse et n'a plus envie de tout ce cirque qui finalement le déprime plus qu'autre chose. Donc au programme, une soirée au calme, bien calé dans son canapé. Un plateau repas posé sur la table basse du salon, un DVD inséré dans le lecteur. Il allume l'écran plat et se pose confortablement entre les coussins, se couvrant avec le plaide qui se trouve au bout du canapé pour ne pas avoir froid. Il savoure ce moment de détente totale et ne pense à rien d'autre que de profiter du film qui passe à l'écran. Qu'il est bon quand même d'avoir son chez soi et de pouvoir y faire ce qu'on veut, quand on veut et de la manière que l'on veut, sans que personne n'aie quoi que ce soit à redire.

Il débarrasse un peu et dépose le tous à la cuisine puis retourne au premier étage pour se choisir d'autres DVD encore emballés dans les cartons qu'il n'a pas finis de ranger. Il se dit qu'après tout il a toute la nuit devant lui. Une fois son choix arrêté sur plusieurs films, il redescend les marches d'un pas enjoué tout en scrutant les différents boîtiers pour savoir par lequel il va commencer. Quand il arrive dans le salon, il se décide à lever les yeux et se retrouve nez à nez avec un parfait inconnu. Les réactions de chacun d'eux ne se font pas attendre … une parfaite synchronisation … et Kévin en fait valdinguer la plupart de ses DVD … « AAAhhhhhh ! » …

K : J'peux savoir ce que vous foutez ici ?

_H : C'est plutôt à moi de vous demandez ça ! Qui vous a permis d'entrer chez les gens comme ça ?_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

L'homme n'en revient pas. Comment ce type à eu le culot de squatter son loft et de faire comme s'il était chez lui sans aucune gêne. Il va lui faire passer l'envie de s'introduire chez les gens à celui là ! Et le comble de tout c'est qu'il se permet d'être surpris en le voyant. Qu'est ce qu'il croit, que grâce à sa carrure il peut faire ce qu'il veut ! L'homme à bien l'intention de savoir ce qu'il en est et de le faire déguerpire de chez lui et au plus vite …

_H : J'attends… qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi ?_

K : Chez moi vous voulez dire

_H : C'est MON loft !_

K : Pardon ?

_H : C'est mon salon, c'est ma cuisine, c'est mon canapé, ma télé …_

K : Vous êtes sûr … parce que j'habite ici …

_H : Ah oui, depuis quand ?_

K : Depuis que j'ai loué ce loft !

_H : C'est pas possible vu que c'est moi qui loue ce loft …_

K : Si ça ce trouve on s'est fait arnaquer et on est plusieurs à avoir loué le même appart' !

_H : c'est du grand n'importe quoi !_

K : …

_H : Alors… comment vous êtes entrez ?_

K : Tout simplement avec mes clés …

_H : Impossible, à part moi, personne n'a les clés !_

K : …

_H : Vous avez crochetez la serrure c'est ça ?_

K : Quoi !

L'homme commence à se diriger vers l'entrée, toujours aussi furieux de cette intrusion … _« j'vous jure que si vous avez pété ma porte … »_

Kévin reste quelques secondes abasourdis par la scène qui viens de ce jouer entre lui et cet homme qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu auparavant. Puis n'entendant plus aucun bruit, il se dirige à son tour vers l'entrée et, surpris de ne pas l'y voir, fait le tour de l'appartement mais ne trouve personne.

Tout un tas de questions se bousculent dans sa tête. Il essaie de faire le tri dans tous ça mais à beaucoup de mal. Il ne comprend absolument pas ce qui vient de se passer. A-t-il rêvé ? Un homme l'a-t-il bel et bien incendié et accusé d'être un squatteur avant de disparaître aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu ? Ou alors, il a trop forcé sur la bouteille ?

Sa gorge est sèche tout à coup, il sent la soif le tenir. Il va pour boire une gorgée, puis stop immédiatement son geste, regarde son verre ainsi que le liquide qui s'y trouve encore puis repense aux dernières minutes écoulées. Et là, machinalement, il écarquille les yeux et se précipite jusqu'à l'évier pour vider le reste du contenu. Il dépose son verre, désormais vide, sur le côté et va prendre une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo. « C'est préférable » ce dit-il.

Cela fait un moment qu'il y pense et qu'il ne comprend toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre soir. Il se lève comme tous les matins pour se rendre au commissariat. Arrivé à l'étage de la PJ, il croise son amie Laura qui l'invite à prendre un café avant de commencer leur journée qui s'annonce toujours aussi difficile et harassante que les dernières. Elle voit bien que quelques choses tracassent Kévin mais ne saurait dire quoi. Il faut dire qu'il peut être parfois si mystérieux quand il veut. Même quand il vivait chez elle, alors qu'elle le voyait quasiment 24 heures sur 24, il lui était parfois impossible de déchiffrer ses pensées. Ils parlaient souvent ensemble et Kévin prenait un malin plaisir à la faire enrager en lui racontant ses soirées avec certains mecs. Mais pour plonger plus profondément en lui, dans son esprit, dans ses songes, c'est autre chose. Lui seul en donne l'accès. Elle sait pertinemment que s'il ne lui à parlé de rien avant, ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il le fera. Alors elle laisse courir et se dirige vers son bureau pour prendre son service.

Kévin prend à son tour le chemin de son bureau, après avoir bu un énième café, et croise Louis, au détour du couloir, qui s'apprête à partir sur le terrain pour interroger les voisins d'une victime d'agression conjugale. Ils parlent quelques instants mais voyant que Louis est pressé, Kévin lui demande s'il est libre à déjeuner le midi même. Louis accepte avec joie mais devine dans la minute que cette invitation soudaine, bien qu'ils s'entendent plutôt bien, ne concerne pas le boulot. Et cette mine songeuse, mais perturbée, qu'il connaît bien, et qu'affiche Kévin, le conforte dans son idée.

Le déjeuner arrive bien plus vite qu'il n'y paraît et comme convenus, Louis rejoint Kévin à l'intérieur de la brasserie en face du commissariat où beaucoup de leurs collègues, tout comme eux, ont l'habitude de se rendre. Chacun d'eux commande son futur repas accompagné d'un verre, sans alcool pour Kévin. Louis, lui se laisse tenter par un petit verre de vin rouge. « C'est pas ça qui me feras grand mal » dit-il à l'attention de Kévin, ce qui les fait sourire tous les deux. Le repas se passe sans encombre et les deux collègues parle de la pluie et du beau temps, mais surtout des enquêtes en cours sur lesquels chacun bosse de son côté. Louis ne dit rien mais est persuadé que ce n'est pas la raison principale de leur présence ici, à l'écart du commissariat où tous les murs on des oreilles. Le dessert ainsi que le café arrive enfin et Louis ne tient plus et se décide à prendre la parole …

L : Bon Kévin, tu me dis ce qu'il ce passe

K : Je … rien j'me suis dis que ça serais sympa de manger un truc ensemble

L : …

K : Ca fait longtemps que je suis pas sorti en dehors du commissariat ou de chez moi alors voilà

L : Kévin, tu sais que tu peux parler…

K : … Je vois quelqu'un … Enfin, j'ai vu quelqu'un … une fois …

L : Bah c'est plutôt bien ça, non ? Je suis pas un expert en relation gay mais j'imagine que c'est bien que tu te sois décidé à remonter en scelle

K : En faite … je … je vois quelqu'un … qui n'ai pas vraiment là …

L : Une hallucination tu veux dire !

K : Moins fort ! J'ai pas envie que tout le monde soit au courant, j'me sens déjà assez stupide comme ça !

L : Attends … t'es sûr de ce que t'as vu, c'est peut-être juste un rêve …

K : Si c'était le cas, je dirais plutôt un cauchemar ! Mais c'était pas un rêve et je ne dormais pas …

L : …

K : J'te jure ce mec est arrivé de nulle part ! Un grand brun, genre ténébreux, avec un caractère de merde !

L : Ok … donc tu vois un mec, grand, brun, ténébreux … alors, voyons voir …

K : Attends … tu me psychanalyse là ? Je savais pas que t'étais psy en plus d'être flic ! Tu pratique pendant ton temps libre ?

L : J'essai juste de comprendre Kévin …

K : Ouai bah pour le moment ça m'aide pas à comprendre moi-même

L : T'avais bu le soir ou c'est … arrivé ?

K : Oui peut-être un peu

L : Un peu, t'es sûr ?

K : bon ok, il est possible que je me sois un peu plus lâché ce soir là ! Mais c'est pas une raison pour qu'un abruti vienne me faire chier dans mon propre appartement

L : …

K : T'as raison, j'arrête de boire c'est ca vaut mieux … d'ailleurs j'ai déjà commencé depuis ce soir là

L : J'irais pas jusque là … un verre ça fait pas de mal de temps en temps. Au pire, sort le prendre avec des potes plutôt que de te saoulé tout seul chez toi …

Kévin est plus serein depuis deux jours. Deux jours pendant lesquels il n'a pas revus cette apparition, ce qui le rassure légèrement, surtout pour sa santé mentale à vrai dire. Après sa journée de boulot, il rentre chez lui et mange rapidement des restes de repas qu'il trouve dans le frigo. Ca le caleras bien jusqu'à demain matin sans que son estomac ne se rappel à lui. Il a décidé qu'après une bonne douche, il irait se coucher. Il est encore tôt mais entre le commissariat où ça n'arrête jamais et son sommeil plutôt agité ces derniers temps, au vu des derniers évènements, ça ne pourras que lui faire le plus grand bien.

Une fois totalement sec, il sort de la salle de bain, enfile un boxer et se glisse sous la couette moelleuse avant d'enfoncer sa tête dans l'oreiller emplis de plume qui lui fait l'effet de dormir sur un nuage cotonneux. Finalement, peut-être que cette nuit, son sommeil l'entraineras vers de jolis rêves…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5** :

Il n'est pas couché depuis plus de dix minutes qu'il a déjà l'impression que son corps se détend seconde après seconde, que sa tête est de plus en plus lourde, qu'elle se fond totalement dans ce duvet de plume au combien douillet. Il a cette sensation de ne plus rien entendre autour de lui que les battements de son propre cœur qui le berce. Il se laisse partir, happé par le sommeil, comme s'il ne pouvait pas résister. Et il ne veut pas résister. Il s'endort tout simplement … _« Qu'est-ce vous foutez encore là ? »_. Kévin sort du sommeil profond qu'il vient à peine d'atteindre et ouvre grand les yeux d'un air affolé. Il se redresse immédiatement et se retrouve assis dans le lit. Et c'est là qu'il le voit … encore cet homme … il n'y croit pas … il ne veut pas y croire …

_H : J'ai pas été assez clair la dernière fois ? _

K : C'est pas possible, non, c'est pas possible … (se dit-il tout en retombant sur le lit, l'oreiller plaqué sur sa tête)

_H : Ca va, mon lit est assez confortable pour Monsieur …_

K : C'est un rêve, oui c'est ça, je dors et j'suis en train de rêver … c'est un rêve ou je sais que je rêve …

_H : C'est incroyable ce que vous pouvez vous entêter ! Vous revenez perpétuellement, c'est fatiguant à la fin !_

K : C'est vous qui n'arrêtez pas de rentrer !

_H : Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas admettre que vous n'êtes pas chez vous, bordel !_

K : Vous n'existez pas …

_H : Ah mais c'est ça … (s'adressant à Kévin) Vous arrive-t-il de boire plus que qu'il ne le faut ? Et si oui, est-ce que ça ne vous donne pas l'impression de voir des choses que vous ne devriez pas voir ?_

K : Pour être tout à fait honnête … oui ! dit-il le regardant intensément

_H : Et du coup vous avez essayé d'en parler à quelqu'un …_

K : Mais … comment vous savez ça ?

_H : Il est peut-être temps pour vous d'intégrer l'idée que vous êtes aliéné …_

K : Que j'suis fou … c'est ça ?

_H : Probablement oui … je vous l'ai dis, c'est mon loft et ce sont mes affaires qui le meublent… dans sa totalité. Regardez, c'est moi là sur la phot… Où est ma photo ?_

K : Quelle photo ?

_H : La photo qui était posée juste ici sur la commode !_

K : Il n'y avait pas de photo quand j'ai …

_H : C'est pas possible … ne bougez pas, j'vais la trouver et vous verrez que j'ai raison !_

L'homme se rue hors de la chambre et disparait à nouveau, comme la première fois. Aucun bruit de pas dans les escaliers. Kévin attend malgré tous quelques minutes au cas où … mais l'inconnu n'est jamais revenu. Il essaie tant bien que mal de retrouver le sommeil qui l'avait si bien attrapé dans ses filets un peu plus tôt mais il doit se rendre à l'évidence … ce n'est pas encore ce soir qu'il dormira du sommeil du juste.

Il n'a dormis que quelques heures. Malgré tous ses efforts, il n'a pas arrêté de se tourner et se retourner dans son lit. Mais il est bien décidé à avoir le fin mot de toute cette histoire. A la première heure, il compose le numéro de téléphone de l'agent immobilier qui s'est occupé de la location du loft et lui demande la raison de cette sous-location. L'agent lui parle vaguement d'un problème de famille, d'un accident qui serait survenu il ya quelques mois de cela. Il n'a pas pu en apprendre d'avantage mais ça lui suffit pour se faire sa propre idée de la situation et cette fois il ne compte pas en rester là et tout faire pour pouvoir continuer à vivre sa vie dans SON loft comme il avait commencé à l'imaginer.

Après son service au commissariat il passe des heures dans les rayons plus loufoques les uns que les autres de la première bibliothèque qu'il a trouvé sur son chemin, et en ressort avec tout un tas de bouquins, certains plus anciens que d'autres. Mais tous traitent, certes de manières différentes, des mêmes sujets … les fantômes, la vie après la mort, l'au-delà. Il rentre directement chez lui en empruntant le chemin le plus cours possible. Il ne veut plus perdre de temps avec cette histoire. Après avoir lu les parties de chaque livre qui l'intéressait le plus, il se dit qu'il est temps d'en finir. Il se sent tout à coup d'un ridicule affligeant mais fait contre mauvaise fortune, bon cœur et commence à appeler l'inconnus, le prit de se montrer, de se manifester ou tout autre chose … n'importe quoi pour vu qu'il vienne. Sans savoir ce qui à vraiment fonctionné, l'homme arrive en trombe dans le salon. Il a toujours l'air d'aussi bonne humeur mais Kévin ne veut pas se laisser déstabiliser …

K : Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle …

_H : Je vois pas de quoi on pourrait parler !_

K : Avez-vous remarquez des changements étranges ou inhabituels dans votre emploi du temps ou votre vie personnelles, ces dernières semaines ?

_H : A vrai dire … oui. Il est plus qu'étrange pour moi d'avoir un squatteur dans mon loft !_

K : Je ne … Bon écoutez, on va reprendre de zéro d'accord ! Moi c'est Kévin … Kévin Laporte. Et vous, vous êtes …

_H : Euh … je … Yann ! J'm'appelle Yann !_

K : Ah … vous avez hésitez ! Vous n'avez répondus qu'en voyant le Y posé sur la commode !

_Y : Non ! Je sais encore comment j'm'appelle !_

K : Bon ok, passons … Vous vous souvenez de la dernière fois où vous avez adressé la parole à une personne en dehors de moi ?

_Y : Je … euh … oui, bien sûr… euh… l'autre jour, oui._

K : Bien ! Et quand vous n'êtes pas ici, avec moi, qu'est ce que vous faites de vos journées ?

_Y : …_

K : Ah … vous voyez ! Bon dernière question. Vous est-il arrivez quelques choses de particulièrement violent, comme un accident par exemple ou quelques chose comme ça ?

_Y : Où vous voulez en venir au juste ?_

K : J'essaie de vous faire intégrer l'idée qu'en fin de compte vous ne soyez plus vraiment des nôtres … que vous êtes probablement … je ne sais pas moi … mort !

_Y : Mort ! Non, mais ca va pas ! Je le saurais quand même si j'étais mort !_

K : Alors vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi vous vous trouvez debout, au beau milieu de la table ?

_Y : …_

Yann s'est volatilisé, une fois de plus. Kévin se dit qu'avec un peu de chance, il a compris qu'il devait rejoindre l'au-delà ou peu importe l'endroit, du moment qu'il soit fait pour lui. Mais c'est sans compter sur la détermination de Yann qui revient à la charge et qui, apparemment, en a décidé autrement, faisant bien comprendre à Kévin qu'il ne bougerait pas d'ici. Il est exténué par la soirée qu'il vient de vivre. Combinée à sa journée de boulot au commissariat, il tient à peine debout. Ca fait beaucoup d'émotions fortes dans la même journée pour quelqu'un qui, jusqu'à il y a peu de temps ne croyait même pas à toutes ces conneries de vie après la mort ou autres sornettes du genre. N'écoutant que son corps, il plonge sur le lit, ignorant les plaintes de Yann qui ne cesse de le houspiller à tous bout de champs. Il colle l'oreiller sur sa tête afin d'étouffer un peu ce caquetage incessant et après un effort surhumain de concentration maximum pour se créer une sorte de bulle de protection imaginaire qui le coupe du reste du monde, il s'endort … enfin …


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6** :

Kévin se réveille après une nuit, sommes toutes, plutôt bonne au vu de la situation. Mais il n'a pas changé d'avis sur le sujet. Il ne va pas rester les bras croisés, à ne rien faire, pendant que ce despote lui pourris la vie à longueur de journée. Non, vraiment il ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Il descend à la cuisine pour se préparer un bon café bien mérité. Il sait qu'il abuse un peu de la caféine en ce moment. Mais c'est la seule chose qui le fait tenir encore debout. Il s'allume une cigarette et remercie par la même occasion, la nicotine. Il n'a jamais été véritablement fumeur mais il avoue lui-même qu'une bonne cigarette fait du bien, surtout à ses nerfs, qui sont mis à rude épreuves. Pendant que le café coule tranquillement dans la cafetière, il se prépare quelques tartines car son estomac cri famine. Yann, faisant sursauter Kévin par son arrivée impromptue et toujours aussi spontanée, ne peut s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer son énorme appétit…

_Y : Eh bah, tu risques pas de mourir de faim avec tout ça !_

K : Parce qu'on se tutoie maintenant … c'est nouveau.

Une fois la collation avalée, il finit de boire son café. Il apprécie la sensation de ce liquide chaud qui dévale l'intérieur de sa gorge, sentant le chemin effectué jusqu'à son estomac. Il pourrait presque sentir la caféine investir ses veines. Du coup pour accompagner le reste de sa tasse, Kévin se rallume une cigarette…

_Y : Et une de plus !_

K : Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ! T'es pas ma mère !

Kévin engloutis son café et tire le plus rapidement possible sur sa clope avant de se lever et de débarrasser sa table aussitôt celle-ci écrasée dans le cendrier à proximité. Il monte les marches de l'escalier qui l'amène à la salle de bains dans laquelle il s'enferme à double tour … un comble pour lui quand il se rappelle qu'il est censé être chez lui ! Il commence à se dévêtir pour entrer dans la douche mais fait un nouveau bond quand, dans le miroir, il aperçoit Yann juste derrière lui. Il soupire une fois de plus et se décide à entrer dans la cabine de douche, non sans avoir gardé son boxer. Il n'en revient pas d'en être arrivé là. Pire que dans un jeu de télé réalité où les participants se douchent collectivement, en maillot de bains. Alors que lui est seul … ou presque.

Une fois sortis, il se sèche tant bien que mal malgré le tissu trempé qui lui couvre les parties les plus intimes de son anatomie et file s'habiller dans sa chambre, toujours en gardant soigneusement la serviette autour de la taille afin de changer de sous-vêtements. Yann à l'air d'avoir décidé de lui laisser un moment de répit.

Il attrape sa veste, claque la porte qu'il ferme à clé et pend la direction de la fameuse bibliothèque dans laquelle il a trouvé tout ces bouquins censés l'aider avec « l'esprit » qui hante son loft depuis des jours. Il se souvient qu'une jeune femme, Mandy, est venue l'aborder, le voyant se débattre avec tous ces titres un peu barrés, et l'a aidé dans sa recherche. Il n'a pas grand mal à la trouver une fois sur place. Elle fait partie du personnel de la bibliothèque. « Voila pourquoi elle en sait autant sur le sujet » se dit-il, espérant qu'elle saura l'aider à nouveau avec son « problème ». La jeune femme est ravie de le revoir. Elle l'a trouvé très sympathique malgré l'image qu'il peut renvoyer à première vue à cause de sa stature...

M : Bonjour ! T'es déjà de retour ?

K : Bonjour Mandy

M : Alors comment ça se passe avec ton fantôme ? Sourit-elle

K : M'en parle pas, j'arrive a rien avec lui …

M : …

K : Il veut juste me pourrir la vie un maximum !

M : A ce point là ? T'es sûr ?

K : J'ai tout essayé mais rien y fait … J'ai besoin d'aides là

M : C'est pour ça que t'es venus en faites ?

K : J'me suis dis que toi, tu saurais m'aider …

M : Tu n'arrive pas à dialoguer avec lui ?

K : Ah ça, la communication ça lui pose aucun problème !

M : Bon ok, j'vais essayer … j'passe chez toi après le boulot

K : Merci …

Kévin se rend au commissariat l'esprit léger et ce dit que peut-être ce soir, tout sera enfin terminé. Le cauchemar sera finis et lui reprendras le cours normal de sa vie. Au cours de la matinée, Louis l'interpelle à l'accueil et lui propose de lui offrir un café dégueulasse de la machine à café. Même s'il ne devrait pas, d'une à cause du véritable goût affreux de ce café et de deux, parce qu'il ne compte même plus le nombre des précédents depuis le début de la journée, Kévin accepte et le suit avec la bonne humeur qui ne le quitte pas depuis qu'il est sortis de la bibliothèque après sa conversation avec Mandy.

Le ton est léger et la discussion varie, passant par plusieurs sujets différents. Ils parlent de tout et de rien, de la pluie et du beau temps, des enquêtes en cours, comme souvent. Puis Louis se risque à lui poser la question. Celle qu'il redoute. Ah moins que ce ne soit plus la réponse de son collègue qui lui donne le plus d'appréhensions. « Tu … voit… toujours ton inconnu ? ». Kévin baisse la tête légèrement, presque imperceptiblement puis la redresse un peu, ses yeux semble vouloir fuir le regard de Louis, et s'engage dans une sorte de tourbillon à 360°. Il sait qu'il va lui mentir, mais ne se voit pas lui dire la vérité. Lui dire que depuis l'autre soir, il le voit chaque jour, qu'il s'appelle Yann et qu'il fait même la conversation avec lui, si on peux dire. Mais ça il s'en passerait bien. Non, il ne peut pas se résoudre à lui dire tout ça. Louis le penserais bon à enfermer et l'amènerais illico à l'hôpital psychiatrique. Alors le regard toujours fuyant, il lui répond … car il sait qu'il attend une réponse de sa part … « Non … non, plus du tout, c'est finis ». Kévin n'est pas super à l'aise et s'en veut un peu de ce mensonge mais se déculpabilise un peu en sentant Louis rassuré de ce qu'il entend.

La journée passe plutôt vite et Kévin est sur le point de partir du commissariat. Il a déjà sa veste sur le dos quand il est rattrapé par Laura et Alex qui l'invite à venir boire un verre avec eux, histoire de se changer les idées. L'un comme l'autre savent que Kévin ne sort plus beaucoup de chez lui depuis qu'il a quitté Laura pour emménager dans son propre appartement. Ils ont bien remarqué la tête qu'il affiche ces derniers jours et se disent que Kévin ne refuseras pas de changer un peu d'air. Et à leur grand étonnement, celui-ci refuse poliment, prétextant avoir déjà rendez-vous. Mais il leur promet de remettre ça à une prochaine fois. Tous deux cachent mal leur surprise mais ne veulent pas trop insister. Alex, lui, aurait bien essayer de retourner le cerveau de Kévin afin de le convaincre, si Laura ne l'avait pas vu venir et filé un coup de pieds en plein dans le tibia pour l'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche. Ce qui a eu visiblement l'effet escompté, à la vue d'Alex, bouche grande ouverte, et aucun son n'en sortant sous le coup de la douleur ressentis. Ils laissent donc Kévin repartir, bien qu'intrigué par ce soi-disant rendez-vous auquel il n'a jamais fait allusion au cours de la journée.

Kévin arrive enfin chez lui, pose sa veste et ses clé sur la console de l'entrée et se pose sur le canapé qui lui tends les bras. Il n'a pas fermés les yeux deux minutes que Yann fait son apparition dans la pièce et commence à l'enguirlander et à s'énerver de plus belle de voir que Kévin n'est toujours pas décidé à quitter les lieux. Kévin ouvre les yeux et finis par allumer la télévision, pensant que ça lui permettras de ne plus l'entendre se plaindre et surtout de ne plus faire attention à lui. Espérant aussi que Mandy ne tarde pas trop. Mais Yann s'entête dans sa mission à le faire partir et démarre un solo a capella afin de couvrir le son de la télé. S'en suit une véritable joute de décibels entre eux, avec Kévin qui augmente le volume du son au fur et à mesure que Yann monte de tierce en tierce et d'octave en octave. Kévin en a assez et finis par éteindre la télé et prend le premier magasine qui lui tombe sous la main. En voyant ça, Yann, qui avait fait une petite pause, reprend de plus belle sa chanson horripilante. Un sentiment de joie immense envahis Kévin à la seconde ou il entend retentir la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. « Mandy… ».

Il la fait entrer et l'invite au salon où Yann est carrément couché sur la petite table basse, à demander à Kévin qui est cette personne, mais Kévin n'y prête aucune attention et reste fixé sur Mandy qui, entre temps, s'est assise sur le canapé…

K : Tu fais rien ? Tu … enfin, tu va simplement rester assise ici ?

M : De un, laisse moi me concentrer ok ! Et de deux, j'peux faire dans la frime ou j'peux essayer d'être efficace …

_Y : Oh, s'il te plaît ! C'est quoi encore ça …_

K : Ca suffit !

M : comment ça … j'ai rien fais !

K : C'est pas à toi que j'parlais Mandy

_Y : N'importe quoi ! Pour une raison pourrie, t'es le seul à me voir …_

K : Alors ?

M : Je sens bien une présence

_Y : Très originale ! C'est une arnaqueuse cette nana !_

M : Il a pas l'air commode … Il est a cran … Et il veut que tu barre.

_Y : Elle est peut-être pas si mal finalement …_

M : Tu devrais déménager Kévin … c'est ce que je ferais en tout cas

K : Moi !

_Y : J'l'aime bien cette petite !_

K : Pourquoi moi !

M : Il t'en veut à mort ! Toute sa colère est dirigée contre toi …

_Y : Elle a vraiment beaucoup de talent !_

K : Non, j'veux pas déménager !

M : Pourquoi pas … c'est pas si cool que ça ici

_Y : Hein ?_

K : Quoi ! Il est génial ce loft !

_Y : Y'a un bel espace_

K : Et une terrasse !

M : Hein ?… C'est toi qui voit … T'as pas un truc à boire, je meurs de soif là

Kévin invite Mandy à le suivre jusqu'à la cuisine, Yann sur leurs talons. Après avoir fouillé dans le frigo, il lui tend une bouteille d'eau fraîche qu'elle porte immédiatement à ses lèvres et boit la moitié du contenu d'une seule traite…

K : J'suis peut-être pas obligé de changer d'appart' … Tu pourrais lui parler et lui expliquer qu'il est temps pour lui de … partir, je sais pas … d'avancer vers la lumière ou un truc comme ça.

_Y : Mais y'a pas de lumière, bordel !_

K : Toi, j't'ai rien demandé !

M : Euh … Il se passe quoi là ?

K : C'est lui qu'arrête pas de tchatcher encore et encore …

_Y : Tu crois que ça m'amuse tout ça ! J'vois bien y'a un truc qui cloche chez moi ! Je sais que j'traverse les murs, OK !_

M (concentrée) : Attend là … je suis pas sûre de pouvoir faire grand en faite.

K : …

M : Je le trouve vachement vivant pour un esprit, moi.

K : Comment ça ?

M : Il a raison … J'crois pas qu'il soit mort ton gars …

_Y : J'l'avais bien dis !_

M : Mais toi par contre … Tu devrais faire quelques chose Kévin. Ca te bouffe ton énergie. Laisse aller …

K : Mais il veut pas partir ! C'est ça le problème !

M : J'parle pas de ton nouveau coloc' mais de l'autre. De la personne que tu garde là, à l'intérieur…

K (détournant le regard) : J'vois pas de quoi tu parle…

_Y : Ah d'accord … Tu t'ai fait larguer comme une merde par ta nana, c'est ça !_

K : La ferme !

_Y : Quoi ? Tu lis tout un tas de bouquins et fais venir une barjo pour te débarrasser de moi mais si je dis que ta nana s'est barrée…_

K : J'ai dis la ferme ! Tu sais pas de quoi tu parle alors ferme là tu veux !

M : Désolé pour ta peine Kévin. C'est moche de perdre quelqu'un ! Dit-elle alors qu'il quitte déjà la pièce pour se rendre sur la terrasse. Il a tout à coup besoin d'air.

Mandy sent qu'il est temps pour elle de partir. Elle repose le reste de la bouteille sur le comptoir, se dirige dans l'entrée, enfile sa veste et claque la porte derrière elle. Yann est toujours dans la cuisine, comme figé. Il comprend par les mots prononcés il y a quelques minutes par Mandy qu'il s'est peut-être totalement trompé sur Kévin et qu'il à même certainement fais une boulette monumentale…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

Yann se sent mal, il se sent même assez stupide tout à coup. Après ce qu'il vient d'entendre, il se dit qu'il y a peut-être été un peu fort, aveuglé par son envie de récupérer son loft mais surtout parce qu'il sait que quelques ne va pas dans l'équation. Il a bien conscience de tout ça et au final il a juste préféré rejeter toute cette colère et cette incompréhension sur Kévin. C'est tellement plus simple comme ça. Mais il s'en veut à présent. Il se dirige vers la terrasse dont la baie vitrée est restée ouverte, même s'il sait que l'inverse ne l'aurait, de toute façon, pas arrêté. Et c'est avec un air tout penaud qu'il rejoint Kévin à l'extérieur, espérant que ses excuses lui enlèveront ce sentiment de culpabilité qu'il sent au fond de lui depuis quelques minutes, ce goût amer qu'il a dans la bouche, cette boule au ventre qui ne le quitte pas. Il l'aperçoit de dos au fond de la cour, la tête relevée vers le ciel et les étoiles, une cigarette à la main, soupirant comme pour contenir quelque chose … des larmes peut-être. _« Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour fumer une clope moi aussi »_ se dit-il. Il s'avance à pas de loup dans sa direction mais s'arrête à quelques pas de lui, préférant rester à bonne distance et lui laisser l'espace nécessaire à sa peine. Après quelques secondes qui semblent lui paraître interminables, il ose un mot à l'attention de Kévin …

_Y : Kévin … J'suis désolé. Je … J'me rends compte que j'te connais pas._

K : …

_Y (voulant faire diversion) : J'ai pris ce loft pour la terrasse. Je me disais que c'était un bon compromis entre un appart' et une maison et que je pourrais y planter deux, trois plantes histoire de décorer un peu._

K : …

_Y : C'est triste ce qu'il t'est arrivé … mais il paraît que ça fait du bien de se confier à quelqu'un_

K : J'ai aucune envie d'en parler !

_Y : La colère c'est bon aussi …_

K : …

_Y : Mandy … enfin… de qui elle parlait ?_

K : Yoann … il s'appellait Yoann …

_Y : C'est qui Yoann ?_

K : C'était mon p'tit frère !

Sur ces mots, Kévin retourne à l'intérieur, plus mal que jamais, laissant Yann seul face à cette révélation. Yann, qui ressent sa détresse à l'évocation de ce souvenir douloureux, le voit prendre les escaliers qui mènent au premier étage puis en redescendre quelques secondes plus tard en train d'enfiler le pull pour lequel il est surement monté. Il le voit prendre sa veste, ses clés et sortir du loft aussi vite que possible.

Kévin attrape son téléphone portable dans la poche de son jean et après avoir fait une rapide recherche dans ses contacts, presse la touche d'appel …

K : Salut Alex … c'est Kévin ! C'est toujours bon pour ce verre ?

A : Bien sûr mon pote ! Amène-toi, j'suis avec Laura et quelques collègues de la P.J là.

K : Ok, cool ! A l'endroit habituel ?

A : Comme d'hab. !

K : J'arrive, j'suis juste à deux pas

A : On t'attend !

Kévin presse le pas, il a hâte de les rejoindre. Une fin de soirée arrosée entre potes lui fera le plus grand bien selon lui. Et puis, c'est Louis qui lui a conseillé de boire avec ses amis plutôt que tout seul. Alors il compte bien suivre ce précieux conseil ce soir. Il a besoin de se vider la tête après ce qu'il vient de se passer chez lui. La douleur enfouie depuis deux ans vient de remonter à la surface et elle est insoutenable. Elle lui lacère le cœur, les trippes, telle une lame qu'on lui plongerait dans le corps, laissant à sa sortie un immense vide, un trou béant dans sa poitrine. Tout se bouscule dans sa tête mais par chance il arrive enfin devant le bar. Et bien entendu c'est le moment précis que choisis Yann pour refaire son apparition. Comme-ci il n'avait pas eu sa dose depuis le début de la soirée, se dit-il…

_Y : Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ?_

K : De quoi tu t'mêle, sérieux ! dit-il avant d'entrer à l'intérieur.

A : Hey Kévin ! Content que tu sois quand même venu ! Même Louis s'est joint à nous !

K : Bah ouai, finalement j'me suis dis que j'pouvais faire un effort

A : C'est ma tournée ! Qu'est ce que tu veux boire ?

_Y : Une tisane !_

K : Une Vodka !

_Y : Surement pas !_

K : Une double !

_Y : C'est pas en noyant ton chagrin dans l'alcool que ça ira mieux Kévin !_

K : Bah on verra bien !

L (voyant le manège de Kévin) : Salut Kévin ! T'es sûr que ca va toi ?

K : Parfaitement oui !

_Y : Allez viens, on va rentrer au loft et tu va plutôt manger un truc._

K : J't'ai déjà dis que t'était pas ma mère !

L (discrètement) : Euh … dis-moi, tu m'as bien dis que c'était finis cette histoire d'hallucination ?

K : Oui, oui t'inquiète ! Complètement finis ! Ca doit être le manque de sommeil, tu sais … avec toutes ces heures supp au commissariat…

L : Ouai… Tiens prend ton verre qu'on puisse trinquer ensemble !

_Y : Ne touche pas à ça !_

K (portant son verre à ses lèvres) : Tu va me lâcher oui !

_Y : Dernière chance !_

K : Tu peux rien faire pour m'en empêcher de toute façon !

Yann se précipite sur Kévin, ou plutôt « dans » Kévin pour être exact, afin de prendre possession de son corps et ainsi l'empêcher de boire son foutu verre de Vodka. L'un comme l'autre y mette du leur et de là commence une bataille acharnée entre eux, dans ce même corps, toujours le verre à la main. L'un tente de repousser le récipient pendant que l'autre essaie désespérément de boire le contenu. La situation en serait presque comique si la moitié des gens présent dans le bar ne commençaient pas à prendre Kévin pour un fou. Ses collègues les premiers d'ailleurs, qui ne comprennent pas ce qui lui prend tout à coup et tente en vain de le raisonner jusqu'à ce que la Vodka finisse par atterrir en plein sur Laura. Kévin s'excuse comme il peut de son geste et sort précipitamment du bar, toujours possédé par Yann qui se décide à lui laisser son corps une fois à l'extérieur…

K : Ca ne finiras donc jamais !

_Y : Tu me remercieras un jour _

K : Te remercier ? De quoi ? De m'avoir fait passer pour un dingue devant mes collègues et une centaine d'inconnus !

Kévin tourne les talons et s'en va. Il marche un moment et décide de traverser le parc. Il se sent complètement vidé. Il trouve un banc sur son chemin et s'y assoit, tête baissée, histoire de reprendre un peu ces esprits. Il ne peut retenir un sursaut en voyant Yann assis à côté de lui quand il relève la tête …

K : C'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu sois là ?

_Y _(d'un air triste)_ : Question intéressante mais réponse effrayante … J'en sais rien. Et pourquoi est-ce t'es le seul à me voir ?_

K : Comment veux-tu que je le sache !

_Y : Je sais juste que quand j'suis pas avec toi, je … je cesse … d'exister. Et ça me faire peur. J'suis peut-être vraiment mort finalement._

K : Faut pas dire ça … ok, j'suis désolé d'avoir insinué que t'était mort. T'es peut-être bien vivant mais très … léger. Dit-il, ce qui décroche un minuscule sourire à Yann

_Y : Si au moins j'arrivais à me souvenir d'un truc sur moi qui m'aiderait à y voir plus clair. J'ai envie de comprendre autant que toi ce qu'il se passe, mais j'y arriverais pas tout seul. _Dit-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de Kévin.

K : Non …. Attend … tu compte pas me demander te t'aider là ?

_Y : Ecoute Kévin … T'as deux théories possible à notre problème. A toi de voir laquelle te convient le mieux._

K : …

_Y : La première, c'est qu'un homme… moi … à débarqué dans ta vie du jour au lendemain et qu'apparemment il a besoin de ton aide…_

K : OK … et la deuxième ?

_Y : La seconde, c'est que tu es un aliéné mentale et que tu es actuellement assis sur un banc, en pleine nuit, à parler tout seul…_

K : Quitte à choisir, j'préfère la première théorie…

_Y : OK ! Alors, allons-y ! Allons trouver qui je suis …_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

Kévin se réveille, la tête encore toute ensommeillée, un peu brumeuse. Il a eu un mal fou à s'endormir la nuit dernière. Les souvenirs évoqués et la douleur qui les accompagnent l'on maintenus éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit. Et même après avoir réussis l'exploit de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, son sommeil a été agité. Des images du passé lui sont revenues sans cesse comme des flashs que l'on ne peut contrôler. Il sort peu à peu de sa léthargie matinale et reconnait que Yann à eu raison hier soir … il le remercie mentalement de l'avoir empêché de boire. Son état aurait été bien pire sinon. Mais il se gardera bien de lui dire de vive-voix. Il n'a pas envie de l'entendre lui dire « j'te l'avais dit ». Il l'entend suffisamment comme ça depuis des jours et des jours.

Kévin enfile un tee-shirt et descend à la cuisine pour mettre la cafetière en route. La caféine va être sa meilleure amie pour la journée qui l'attend. Il est de repos aujourd'hui mais il n'oublis pas la conversation qu'il a eu avec Yann sur ce banc dans le parc avant de renter chez lui hier soir. Ca ne l'enchante pas mais il est un homme de parole et bien qu'il n'est rien promis, il se sent investis de cette mission. La mine triste et désespérée de Yann, l'air complètement perdu, l'a convaincu de lui venir en aide. Ca et assurément les théories qu'il lui a exposées la veille. Et puis, après tout, si ça peut l'aider à retrouver sa vie tranquille d'avant … avant que toute cette histoire ne vienne le percuter de plein fouet sans crier gare.

Pendant que le café coule silencieusement, il remonte jusqu'à la salle de bain et se déshabille, gardant toujours son boxer, au cas où il aurait de nouveau une visite non souhaitée. Il se glisse avec joie dans la cabine de douche et laisse l'eau tiède ruisselée sur son corps quelques minutes avant de se savonner. Cette douche est un bienfait total qui le décontracte et achève de le réveiller. Une fois sortis, séché et habillé, prêt à affronter cette journée, il redescend et se sert son café tant désiré qu'il accompagne d'une ou deux tartines seulement. La réflexion de Yann l'autre matin, sur son appétit lui revenant en mémoire et l'empêche d'en préparer d'avantage. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi et se sent, après coup, idiot d'y prêter autant d'importance mais il n'a pas le temps de s'attarder trop longuement sur ses pensées que le deuxième « habitant » de la maisonnée fait son apparition …

_Y : Bah alors, t'as pas faim ce matin ?_

K : Je viens à peine de me lever alors j'suis pas vraiment d'humeur pour tes sarcasmes !

_Y : S'en était pas … Alors tu va m'aider hein ?_

K : J'suis pas du genre à me défiler ou à changer d'avis … alors oui je vais t'aider … d'ailleurs autant s'y mettre de suite, et puis j'suis flic donc les enquêtes de proximité ça m'connais !

Une fois la table débarrassée, sa veste sur son dos et ses clés en poche, les voilà partis à la recherche de la vie de Yann. Avec son expérience professionnelle, ça ne devrait pas être très compliqué de glaner quelques informations. Kévin à bien pensé, au début, à faire une recherche dans la base de données du commissariat mais sans nom de famille il est beaucoup plus difficile de trouver quoique ce soit. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Et un portrait robot n'aurait pas servit à grand-chose mise à part, peut-être, l'induire un peu plus en erreur dans son investigation. Ils portent donc tout naturellement leurs recherches sur le voisinage. Qui mieux que ses potentiels voisins pourront les aider dans leur démarche. Kévin frappe à la porte jumelle de la sienne mais n'obtiens aucune réponse. Après avoir tenté le coup une deuxième fois, il est interpellé par le voisin du trottoir d'en face qui lui apprend que sa voisine est en vacances pour plusieurs semaines. « Super, ça commence bien ! ». Il en profite pour demander à cet homme s'il connait bien la personne qui vivait dans le loft avant lui mais celui-ci ne se souviens pas avoir déjà vu l'ancien habitant auparavant. Ce qui n'arrange pas vraiment leurs affaires. Ils continus leur périple auprès du voisinage le plus proche mais se heurte à des réponses plus qu'évasives voir pas franchement positives du genre « je crois qu'il n'y avait personnes depuis un moment » ou encore « il y avait vraiment quelqu'un qui habitait là ? ». Ils tentent leur chance une dernière fois en se dirigeant vers une nouvelle porte, prêt à sonner…

_Y _(dépité)_ : Avant d'être mort j'avais déjà aucune existence … _

La porte s'ouvre sur un jeune homme accueillant …

H : Oui, j'peux vous aider ?

_Y : Il est accueillant ! On était peut-être potes !_

K : Bonjours … Voilà, j'm'appelle Kévin est j'habite depuis peu dans le loft un peu plus haut dans la rue.

H : Bonjour Kévin … Moi c'est Nathan … Mais entre j't'en pris !

Y : j'l'aime bien, il est cool celui-là !

K : Euh … je … j'ai juste une question en faite … Au sujet de mon loft … vous … enfin, tu … connaissais la personne qui y vivait avant moi ?

N : Je crois bien qu'il y avait quelqu'un oui, mais pas le genre super communicatif tu vois…

_Y : Bon… on était peut-être pas si potes que ça finalement _

N : C'était plutôt le genre taciturne, pas très causant, un peu ours mal-léché parfois…

_Y : J'crois qu'on à notre réponse … on peut y aller maintenant ?_

K : Ok …euh … merci quand même

N : Attend … T'a l'air assez costaux… tu peux peut-être m'aider … j'ai un placard qui refuse de s'ouvrir …

_Y : Non mais c'est une blague ? Il veut que tu rentre chez lui !_

K : Bah euh … t'a essayé avec … un pied de biche par exemple, ça peut fonctionner

N : J'ai tout essayé … y'a rien à faire …

_Y : Même pas de préliminaires ! Kévin … Il s'en fou du pied de biche … ouvre les yeux !_

K : Je … J'aurais bien aimé t'aider mais … j'dois y aller là en faite ! Ravi de t'avoir connus Nathan !

N : Tout le plaisir est pour moi Kévin !

Kévin tourne rapidement le dos à Nathan et se dirige vers son loft, Yann sur les talons…

Y : Non mais il est pas croyable ! Il se croit où ? Dans le Marais, en train de faire son shopping pour la soirée ?

K : …

_Y : Et puis pourquoi t'es pas plus surpris que ça de son attitude ? Il te draguait carrément ce mec ! Et t'a pas eu l'air offensé …_

K : Bon ! Ecoute la prochaine fois … j'y vais tous seul, ok !

_Y : Pourquoi ? Ca peut aider ma mémoire !_

K : parce que t'es comme une radio qui tchatche dans ma tête et que j'arrive jamais à éteindre !

_Y : Reconnais au moins qu'il n'y avait aucun doute que tu lui a tapé dans l'œil et qu'il a tout fait pour que tu capte le message ! Difficile de pas comprendre d'ailleurs … dans le genre subtil y'a mieux !_

K : C'est pourtant ce que préfèrent les mecs d'habitude !

_Y : OK ! Je reconnais que dans le genre belle gueule, il se pose là et que je l'aurais bien… Attends ! Quoi ? Alors t'es … _

K : Bon on rentre ? J'ai faim là !

Une fois à l'intérieur Kévin se dirige directement dans la cuisine. Vu le minuscule petit déjeuner qu'il a engloutis ce matin … « Merci Yann ! »… il meurt de faim…

K : On à fait toutes les portes de la rue et personnes n'a l'air de te connaître … dans le genre « je n'ai pas de contact avec le genre humain » tu t'pose là !

Il n'a franchement pas le courage de se cuisiner quelque chose. Il opte donc pour la première boite de conserve qu'il trouve dans le placard et se met à la recherche d'un ouvre-boite. « Plan de travail, tiroir du milieu » lui montre Yann qui devine ce qu'il cherche avec tant d'ardeur. Kévin ouvre le tiroir indiqué, farfouille un peu, trouve l'objet désiré et tombe sur une boité d'allumettes où est inscrit quelque chose à la main. Il y regarde de plus près et lis une adresse mais à du mal à reconnaître le chiffre noté au début. Yann y jette un coup d'œil à la demande de Kévin et après une brève hésitation de sa part, il confirme que le chiffre n'est pas un 5 mais bien un 6…

_Y : Bon, on a une boite d'allumettes et une adresse … Tu sais ce que ça veut dire pour nous ça ?_

K : Que si on se perd dans les bois, on pourra faire un feu et ne pas mourir de froid ?

_Y : Très drôle ! Que tout n'est pas perdu et qu'on tien une piste sérieuse…_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :

Kévin vide le contenu de la boite de conserve dans un plat et l'enfourne au micro-onde. Il n'a vraiment pas le temps de s'attarder à faire chauffer tout ça dans une casserole ou au four tellement la faim le tenaille. La prochaine fois, il fera taire cette petite voix dans sa tête et déjeuneras en conséquence sans se soucier de l'avis de certaines personnes. Pendant le temps de cuisson, il se prépare une petite table et finis par revenir s'assoir, son assiette bien garnie à la main. Après avoir avalé son repas, il répète le même rituel qu'à chaque fois et débarrasse son couvert qu'il range dans le lave-vaisselle. Ca lui évitera d'avoir à la laver lui-même. Bien qu'en règle générale il ne s'en formalise pas et prend cinq minutes pour laver son assiette, son verre et ses couverts. L'avantage d'être seul … pas beaucoup de vaisselle à faire. Mais aujourd'hui il n'en à pas le courage et de toute façon il est sans cesse apostrophé par Yann qui ne tient pas en place depuis ce matin et encore moins depuis la trouvaille du tiroir. Du coup il n'arrête pas de le relancer, lui demandant sans arrêt s'il a bientôt finis et s'ils peuvent reprendre leurs recherchent là où ils les ont laissées.

Fin prêt et l'estomac plein, Kévin est d'attaque à reprendre leur investigation en quête d'informations. Il monte en voiture, ainsi que Yann, met le contact et démarche sans plus attendre. Ils prennent la route en direction de cette mystérieuse adresse avec l'espoir de dénicher les réponses à toutes leurs interrogations. Ils arrivent enfin sur place et Kévin se gare juste devant le portail portant le numéro 6. Ils descendent tous deux de voiture et Kévin appuis sur la sonnette dans l'attente d'une réponse…

K : Et voilà, on y est. C'est la bonne adresse. Ca te dit quelque chose ?

_Y : A vrai dire … non pas spécialement._

K : Ok …

La porte de la maison s'ouvre sur une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, plutôt jolie. Elle sort de chez elle et s'avance rapidement vers Kévin, se demandant ce que peut bien lui vouloir cet homme qu'elle n'a jamais vu…

F : Bonjour. Que faites-vous ici ?

K : Bonjour. Ca va vous paraître un peu … étrange mais voilà … je me demandais si vous ne connaissiez pas un homme, brun, environ 1 m 80…

_Y : 83…_

K : 83… yeux verts…

F : Attendez ! Qui êtes-vous ? C'est mon mari vous a demandez de fouiner ?

K : Excusez-moi ? Je …

F : C'est pas vrai ! Bon … Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour que vous oubliez toute cette histoire ?

K : Quoi ? Mais attendez … c'est pas ce que vous croyez …

F : Mon mari est à la maison alors revenez plus tard d'accord … on trouvera une solution !

K : Mais …

La femme fait volte-face aussi vite que l'éclair et rentre chez elle à petite foulée, laissant ainsi Kévin surpris par ce qui vient de ce passer et Yann plus abasourdis que jamais par ce qu'il vient d'entendre de la bouche de cette femme…

K : Eh bah … Dit-il d'une voix emplie de sarcasme.

_Y : Quoi ? Tu crois quand même pas que j'me tape cette bonne femme ?_

K : J'en sais rien mais…

_Y : C'est impossible !_

K : Ca en à tout l'air en tout cas …

_Y : Enfin Kévin … Je suis gay ! J'vois pas comment j'pourrais … avec elle !_

K : Ouai … Dit-il, pas totalement convaincu

Kévin ouvre la portière côté passager à Yann afin que celui-ci monte dans la voiture comme une personne « normale », lui faisant un geste de la main pour qu'il comprenne. Yann s'exécute dans un « merci » à son attention. Kévin fait le tour de la voiture, prend, à son tour, place dans l'habitacle et une main sur le volant, insère la clé dans le démarreur. Il démarre et fait une manœuvre pour sortir de la place et regagner la circulation.

Au même instant, sur le trottoir d'en face, une autre voiture se gare et Louis Franchard en sort, verrouillant les portières d'un simple bouton de commande. Son service est probablement terminé. Il se dirige vers la boite aux lettres de laquelle il extirpe le courrier du jour, la referme, continus son chemin vers la porte d'entrée et après un coup de clé dans la serrure, rentre chez lui.

Sur le chemin qui les ramène au loft, Yann ne se remet toujours pas des derniers évènements de l'après-midi et ne cesse de se lamenter auprès de Kévin avec un air horrifié par la situation …

_Y : J'suis peut-être Bi ! Bi, solitaire et briseur de couple avec ça !_

K : …

_Y : Et puis qu'est ce que ça peut faire hein ? … J'ai le droit de coucher avec qui j'veux après tout… c'est pas interdit ou immoral de profiter pleinement de la vie … avec tout le monde … hommes et femmes !_

K : Ah non pas du tout …

_Y : Ah bah ça m'étonne pas que tu sois d'accord avec ça … vu comment tu t'es laissé dragué par ce Nathan l'autre fois ! Sans parler de Mandy qui te faisait ses yeux de biches dés qu'elle te voit !_

K : J'essai simplement d'être de ton côté …

_Y : Kévin ! Arrête-toi !_

K : Quoi ? Tu reconnais quelque chose dans le coin ?

Y : Non … mais regarde là ! Faut intervenir …

Kévin tourne la tête dans la direction que Yann lui indique de son index et voit la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux. Une altercation entre jeunes à commencée, l'un se faisant malmené par l'autre et d'après ce qu'il en voit, ce n'est que le début des problèmes. Kévin sort précipitamment de la voiture, suivit de près par Yann qui à une 'impression de déjà vu, la tête et le corps chargés d'adrénaline. Dans une sommation leur indiquant son appartenance à la Police, Kévin se rue sur les protagonistes déjà entourés d'une bonne foule de gens qui ne lève pas le petit doigt malgré le spectacle qui s'offre à eux. Il maîtrise le mieux possible l'auteur présumé de l'agression et demande d'un ton sans appel à l'autre individu de ne pas bouger de là où il est. Yann, tout près de lui, sent qu'il veut l'aider, qu'il pourrait l'aider mais il sait aussi que dans son « état », il ne peut pas faire grand-chose dans l'immédiat …

_Y : C'est à la BAC de se charger de ça ! dit-il d'un ton clair et naturel_

K : Merde ! J'ai laissé mon téléphone dans la voiture ! Est-ce que quelqu'un peut appeler la Police ?

H : Je suis en ligne avec eux, ils envoient du monde !

Après seulement quelques minutes, la sirène retentie et les renforts arrivent sur place…

H : Bonjour, BAC du 11e ! Vous êtes le collègue qui est intervenus ?

K : Oui c'est moi.

Kévin se présente en tant que Lieutenant stagiaire à la DPJ et après l'avoir remercié de son intervention, l'équipe prend le relai. Avant de décaler et de ramené tout ce petit monde à leur commissariat, l'un des lieutenants présents intime à Kévin de les suivre afin de déposer et ainsi leur en apprendre un peu plus sur les faits et leurs déroulements précis. Connaissant la procédure, Kévin accepte sans sourciller et remonte rapidement en voiture afin de les suivre.

Dix minutes plus tard, les voila tous arrivés à bon port. Kévin se gare où il peut et après s'être présenté à l'accueil du commissariat, rejoint le service de la BAC où l'attendent surement les collègues pour les informations qu'il détient et ainsi commencer l'interrogatoire du jeune mis en garde à vue…

K : Désolé mais nos recherches vont devoir attendre un peu. Le boulot c'est le boulot !

_Y : Pas de souci … Répond-il, la tête un peu ailleurs_

K : D'ailleurs, comment tu as su ce qu'il fallait faire toi ?

_Y : Kévin … J'crois que j'suis flic moi aussi …_

K : T'es sûr ?

_Y : Cet endroit … ça me parle, tu comprends. J'ai l'impression d'être dans mon élément._

K : …

_Y : Les tenues … les bureaux remplis de dossiers … l'électricité ambiante dans l'enceinte du commissariat… l'adrénaline sur le terrain toute à l'heure … tout me parle … Ca me revient … J'étais flic, j'en suis sûr !_

K : Si toi, tu te souviens d'eux, ils vont sûrement se souvenir de toi aussi !

Après avoir passé un bon moment à expliquer le déroulement des faits à un lieutenant chargé de l'enquête, Kévin lui demande où il peut trouver leur Commissaire. Si, comme il le dit, Yann est flic, qui mieux qu'un Commissaire pourras en savoir plus sur l'un des leurs. L'information en poche, il se dirige vers son bureau, frappe un coup à la porte et attend qu'on l'invite à entrer, ce qui ne se fait pas attendre bien longtemps…

K : Bonjour commissaire. Lieutenant stagiaire Kévin Laporte.

C : Entrez Lieutenant. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

K : Je cherche des informations sur un policier qui aurait peut-être travaillé dans votre brigade.

C : Je vous écoute. De qui s'agit-il ?

K : Il s'appelle Yann. Grand, brun, les cheveux un brin ébouriffés, fort tempérament, grognon, un peu grande gueule sur les bords…

_Y : Bon bah ça va … j'pense qu'il a compris la description là !_

C : Yann ? Vous voulez parlez de Berthier ?

_Y : C'est ça ! Berthier … c'est mon nom !_

K : Oui c'est lui … Yann Berthier !

C : Le Capitaine Berthier n'est pas de ce commissariat mais il est … Enfin il n'est plus en activité actuellement …

_Y : Quoi ? Ca veut dire quoi « plus en activité actuellement » ?_

K : Comment ça ? Vous pouvez m'en dire plus ?

C : Il vaudrait mieux que vous vous adressiez à l'hôpital de la Pitié Salpêtrière. Ils vous donneront probablement plus d'informations que moi qui ne le connais que de réputation.

K : Très bien … Merci quand même Monsieur le Commissaire.

Kévin prend congé du Commissaire et quitte son bureau. Tous deux se retrouvent très vite hors du commissariat et respire l'air frais de dehors qui vient caresser leurs joues le temps de rejoindre la voiture. Kévin voit le visage de Yann déformé par la stupeur et la tristesse et sent une boule se former au creux de son ventre. Le commissaire à parlé d'hôpital.

Et si c'était vrai … si Yann était bien mort comme il lui a tant rabâché au début de leur rencontre …


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 :

Après les révélations faites par le commissaire, Kévin ne se sent de rentrer chez lui, de passer sa soirée tranquillement sur le canapé devant la télé et d'aller se coucher bien sagement sous sa couette, essayent de passer une bonne nuit, comme-ci de rien n'était. Bien sûr ils savent maintenant qui est Yann, ils connaissent son nom de famille et même son métier. Mais Kévin sait que ce n'est pas suffisant, surtout pour Yann. Toutes les réponses n'ont pas été encore mises à jour. Ils ne savent toujours pas depuis quand Yann est si … léger et surtout pour quelle raison. Ni une, ni deux, c'est à peine assis au volant de sa voiture que Kévin démarre et prend la route.

Yann le regarde faire et en voyant son visage, il n'a même pas besoin de poser la question à voix haute. Il commence à connaître Kévin et à reconnaître certaines expressions. Expressions qu'il a aussi parfois. En voyant celle que Kévin à sur le visage à cet instant et la lueur dans ses yeux bleus, il sait qu'ils ne rentrent pas au loft mais qu'ils se dirigent directement vers l'hôpital dont a parlé le Commissaire un peu plus tôt. Evidement, ils sont en pleine heures de pointes et pour le coup, pas facile de rouler dans Paris avec cette circulation. Que ce soit à l'intérieur ou bien par la périphérie de la ville, tout est bouché. Yann commence à ressentir la nervosité qui le gagne peu à peu, il n'aimait déjà pas ça quand il pouvait encore conduire. Il se demande d'ailleurs comment Kévin fait pour rester aussi calme dans ce genre de situation, lui qui, d'après ce qu'il a cru comprendre, n'est pas d'ici.

Après trois quart d'heure de bouchons et des détours interminables, ils arrivent enfin sur le parking de l'hôpital de la Pitié-Salpêtrière. Trois tours de parking plus tard, Kévin trouve finalement une place et s'y gare à la hâte. En entrant dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital, tous deux sont aussi nerveux l'un que l'autre mais chacun fait tout pour ne pas le montrer. Kévin se présente à l'accueil et expose son cas à l'infirmière de garde qui, au vue de sa réaction, sait parfaitement de quoi et surtout de qui il parle …

Inf : Vous venez pour … le Capitaine Berthier ?

K : Oui c'est ça Yann Berthier oui.

I : Ah … euh, je peux vous faire patienter un moment ? Je vais me renseigner.

_Y : J'aime pas le ton de sa voix …_

K : Quoi ? Quel ton ?

_Y : Le ton qu'on emploi la plupart du temps quand on veut que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui annonce la mort de votre ami …_

I : Excusez-moi Monsieur mais … euh… je vais devoir vous demander d'aller directement au 2e étage, au bureau des infirmières où on vous donnera plus de renseignements.

Kévin et Yann prennent donc l'ascenseur et s'arrête comme convenus au 2e étage. Arrivée au bureau des infirmières, Kévin est accueilli par le médecin de garde du service…

Dr : Monsieur Laporte …

K : Oui, bonjour.

Dr : Dr Anne Simon … Vous venez prendre des nouvelles du Capitaine Berthier c'est ça ?

K : Oui effectivement … vous pouvez m'en dire plus à son sujet ?

Dr : Avant toute chose il faut que je sache quels sont vos liens avec lui

_Y : Dis-lui que t'es mon copain …_

K : …

_Y : Tu sais très bien que si elle n'ai pas sûr qu'on est proche, elle te dira rien…_

K : Je suis son … colocataire.

Dr : Colocataire …

K : Et ami … proche. Très proche …

Dr : Je vois … mais …

K : Son petit ami si vous préférée !

Dr : J'avais déjà compris le sens du mot « proche », mais … enfin je ne vous avez jamais vu auparavant et …

K : J'ai dû partir … un bon moment …

Dr : Donc vous n'êtes pas au courant pour son accident ?

K : Un accident ? Non, je …

_Y : Oh merde … Kévin … j'me souviens ! Ca à été si … soudain._

Dr : L'accident s'est produit il y a environ trois mois. Un accident de moto, le choc à été très violent.

K : Trois mois … c'est … horrible, je …

Yann se sent tout à coup comme happé par l'espace. Sans même le vouloir, son corps tout entier se déplace voluptueusement, suivant le long couloir peu accueillant et se dirige vers une porte fermée devant laquelle il se stop quelques infimes secondes avant de continuer son chemin pour se retrouver dans la chambre, devant un lit. Ce lit dans lequel son corps charnel git, entubé, l'air paisiblement endormis. La stupéfaction se lit sur son visage. Se voyant allongé là, tel un légume, il ne peut retenir un haut le cœur.

Kévin, qui continu de discuter avec le Médecin, n'a pourtant rien perdu de la scène que Yann vient de lui joué. Le médecin lui indique la chambre du Capitaine et lui demande d'être fort et de ne pas se laisser impressionner. Kévin traverse le couloir à son tour et après avoir pris une bonne inspiration, pousse la porte de la chambre qui lui dévoile une imagine des plus surprenante. Yann est là, se tenant devant le lit médicalisé, se tenant devant … lui-même …

K : Mais comment t'as fait ça ? On avait l'impression que tu flottais dans les airs !

_Y : …_

K : Oh Yann … Alors c'est toi ? C'est bien toi. Tu vois, t'es pas mort. T'es bien vivant !

_Y : Oui je sais, mais j'suis dans le coma … je sais pas si c'est beaucoup mieux._

K : Evidement que c'est mieux ! Regarde, ça à l'air d'aller … t'a aucune cicatrice … Et puis t'es plutôt sexy dans ton genre…

_Y _(dans un léger sourire)_ : On s'en fou un peu de savoir à quoi je ressemble. Ca fait trois mois que j'suis dans le coma Kévin… c'est pas rien._

K : Ok mais maintenant qu'on est arrivé jusqu'ici, on va bien trouver un truc !

_Y : Comme quoi ? Essayer de recoller les morceaux ?_

K : Par exemple oui … essaie, on verra bien !

_Y : Ok, j'le tente …_

Yann s'allonge dans le lit et prend possession du corps, de son corps, essayant de trouver une quelconque connexion entre les deux parties de lui. Kévin à l'impression qu'un changement s'opère sur les machines qui le maintienne en vie. Yann relève la tête une seconde mais s'aperçoit qu'il est toujours décollé de lui-même et repart à l'assaut de son corps végétatif. Kévin lui intime de rester calme, de se détendre et de rester concentré afin de maximiser ses chances. Mais rien à faire, la magie n'opère pas, Yann se résigne et se remet debout à côté du lit. Il à comme la sensation de ne plus être relié à son propre corps.

Kévin est tout aussi perdu que lui, mais tente de dédramatiser la situation en cherchant d'autres solutions possibles. Il essaie d'apaiser un peu Yann qu'il sent à bout de nerfs …

K : Retourne-toi.

_Y : Quoi ?_

K : J'vais essayer un truc.

Yann obtempère et sans plus attendre tourne le dos à Kévin et à son corps. Kévin se penche vers le lit et sans savoir pourquoi il à eu cette folle idée, il prend délicatement la main gauche de ce corps dans les siennes, dans une douceur infinie. La réaction ne se fait pas attendre et Yann se met à fixer sa propre main gauche, surpris …

K : Alors ? T'as ressenti quelque chose ?

_Y : C'est comme des petits picotements._

K : Tu vois que t'es toujours relié à ton corps sinon t'aurais rien senti !

_Y : Mais c'est pas ce que les machines démontre …_

K : Yann ! T'es pas médecin ! Et les machines ne savent pas tout !

Dr (ouvrant la porte) : Monsieur Laporte, je suis désolé mais je vais devoir vous demander de partir. Les heures de visites sont déjà finies depuis un moment et …

K : Oui très bien, je comprends. Je peux avoir encore une minute avec lui, le temps de … lui dire au revoir… s'il vous plaît ?

Dr : Bien sûr allez-y.

_Y : Je me demande qui à bien pu apporter tout ca ici ? Probablement ma sœur…_

K : Sympa cette photo … c'est ta sœur avec toi là je suppose ?

_Y : Oui … c'est cette photo qui se trouvait sur la commode dans ma chambre._

K : T'es super sur là-dessus. Dit-il alors que leurs regards se croisent.

_Y : Et regarde moi maintenant … un vrai légume … _

K : Je … je vais devoir quitter la chambre …

_Y : Oui c'est vrai_

K : Tu veux que j't'attende dehors ou …

_Y : Non, c'est gentil. Tu peux y aller, soit tranquille. J'vais rester ici… Merci de m'avoir aidé…_

K : Ca m'a pas autant déranger que ça … Mais t'es sûr que tu ne veux pas rentrer avec moi, après tout c'est ton loft alors … enfin ça me gêne pas …

_Y : Bah maintenant que j'ai « retrouvé » mon corps, je me vois mal me laisser enfin tu vois…_

K : Ouai c'est sûr, j'comprends. C'est juste que ça fais bizarre de te laisser ici tout seul.

_Y : J'ai pas d'autre endroit où aller de toute façon…_

Dr (revenant) : Monsieur Laporte, il est vraiment temps de partir maintenant, j'suis désolé.

K : oui, j'arrive … (il se tourne une dernière fois vers lui) … Au revoir Yann …

Kévin détourne le regard et sort de la chambre accompagné du Médecin…

_Y : Au revoir …_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 :

Cela fait plusieurs jours que Kévin n'a pas revu Yann. A vrai dire il se souvient même très bien de la dernière fois qu'il l'a vu. C'était à l'hôpital, quand ils ont enfin eu les réponses à toutes leurs questions. Quand Yann à retrouvé son corps et qu'il a pris la décision de rester là-bas et ne pas le quitter. Kévin s'en souvient parfaitement, comme si c'était hier. Il se remémore se drôle de sentiment qu'il a ressentis en quittant cette chambre. Un sentiment étrange, un sentiment de vide tout à coup. Il est rentré au loft, seul, s'attendant parfois à ce que Yann débarque en un quart de seconde comme il l'a si souvent fait depuis leur rencontre fortuite. Il s'est même surpris une fois ou deux à lui parler, se rendant compte par la suite qu'il parlait tout seul ou juste aux plantes.

Mais aujourd'hui il s'est fait à l'idée d'avoir repris sa petite vie tranquille. Depuis près d'une semaine, son train-train quotidien reprend son rythme normal. Il se lève, file au commissariat, rentre chez lui le soir, exténué, va se coucher et dés le lendemain, le même rituel se répète. Louis ne lui à jamais reparlé de ses « hallucinations » et c'est tant mieux. Que pourrait-il lui dire s'il le faisait de toute façon ? Louis ne comprendrais vraiment pas et le penserais surmener par le travail ou bien alors complètement barge. Il ne lui en voudrait pas d'ailleurs. Lui-même s'est cru totalement barré au début.

Ce matin est différent des autres matins, du moins, des matins du mois qui vient quasiment de s'écouler. Première nuit. Première nuit qu'il dort paisiblement. Une nuit sans agitation, sans dérangement aucun, sans quelqu'un pour vous empêcher de dormir profondément. Une nuit réparatrice, une nuit calme, sereine, apaisante. Une nuit comme elle devrait toujours l'être … normale. Une nuit … tout simplement.

Kévin se lève plus reposé que jamais. Il ne se rappelle même plus la dernière fois où il a aussi bien dormis. Il ne sait pas ce qui à changé mais s'en réjouit. Ou plutôt si, il le sait car il y repense parfois. L'absence de Yann, voilà ce qui à changé. Il se prépare comme chaque matin et se rend au commissariat. Des tonnes de dossiers en attente d'être classés se profilent sur son bureau mais il est d'attaque pour cette pénible tâche et se met au travail rapidement après avoir avalé un café en compagnie des autres bleus. La journée passe plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait cru, pour son plus grand plaisir. En sortant du boulot il va boire un verre avec Alex, Laura et Lyès. Nadia a dû rentrer à cause de ses enfants. Et au bout d'une heure, chacun d'eux prend le chemin du retour et Kévin rentre tranquillement chez lui. Une fois au loft, l'heure du diner est vite arrivée et il se prépare donc un petit repas simple mais équilibré, ça lui changeras de ces derniers temps. Il a peine le temps de commencer à manger que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentie. Il repose donc la fourchette garnie qu'il s'apprêtait à porter à sa bouche et se lève pour aller ouvrir la porte. Quelle n'est pas sa surprise en découvrant l'identité du visiteur …

K : Nathan ?

N : J'me suis enfermé dehors … Dit-il tout sourire.

K : …

N : J'peux entrer le temps que le serrurier arrive ?

K : Euh … oui … d'accord. Entre.

Yann a du mal à réaliser. Il est là, c'est bien lui, allongé sur ce lit. Vivant, entouré de machines mais vivant. Ca fait plusieurs jours qu'il se contemple mais a encore parfois du mal à y croire. Il connait enfin la vérité sur la cause de son état. Ca ne le rassure pas beaucoup plus qu'avant mais au moins il sait. Et puis Kévin à raison, il n'est pas médecin et la vie peut parfois faire des miracles. Kévin … il n'en serait jamais arrivé là sans son aide … sans lui. Il s'avoue s'être totalement trompé sur son compte, l'avoir jugé trop rapidement. Mais aujourd'hui il sait que c'est un mec bien. Il s'est senti bizarre après son départ, comme un vide. Comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose. Mais il se réjouit pour lui de savoir qu'il va pouvoir revivre « normalement » après leur mésaventure commune de ses dernières semaines, lui qui n'aspirait qu'à ça depuis des jours. Il sourit rien qu'en y repensant. Mais ça lui fait tout drôle de se retrouver seul à nouveau. Il devrait pourtant y être habitué, après tout c'était son lot quotidien avant son accident, même les témoignages du voisinage qu'ils ont récoltés le confirme. Il n'arrive cependant pas à se souvenir de la sensation que c'était.

Un bruit de porte se fait entendre et le fait se retourner. Il sourit en voyant rentrer dans la chambre comme un petit sauvage son neveu de 4 ans qu'il n'a pas vu depuis bien longtemps. Il faut dire qu'il n'a jamais été spécialement proche de sa famille mais à malgré tout garder le plus de contact possible avec sa sœur à la mort de leurs parents. Sa petite sœur, qui arrive à son tour dans la pièce avec un petit bouquet de fleurs fraîches. « Voilà d'où ça viens » se dit-il. En la voyant ainsi et se l'imaginant venir ici plusieurs fois pas semaine depuis trois mois, le voir dans cet état, il se fait la promesse de faire plus d'efforts s'il a la chance d'échapper à la mort.

Le médecin de garde arrive dans la chambre et demande à la sœur de Yann un moment pour lui parler. Celle-ci accepte et se dirige dans le fond de la pièce, loin des oreilles de son fils, non sans lui avoir interdit de toucher à quoi que ce soit. Yann le regarde, un sourire aux lèvres. Il a tellement grandi, un vrai petit bonhomme. Il le voit s'approcher de son corps et poser une main sur son bras pendant que l'autre vient se nicher dans sa main à lui. Il s'attend à ressentir de nouveaux picotements mais rien. _« Pourquoi je le sens quand il me touche et pas toi ? »_. Il en est là de ses réflexions quand la conversation de sa sœur avec le médecin l'interpelle. Il se rapproche d'eux pour entendre ce qu'il se dit, vu qu'il y a de fortes chances pour que tout cela le concerne. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, le visage de Yann change de couleur. Il rêve ou le médecin est en train d'expliquer à sa sœur la procédure de débranchement ? Cet abruti est bien en plein monologue sur les comas prolongés, la vie artificielle, le fait de laisser partir ses proches tant qu'il en est encore temps et toutes ces conneries !

_Y : Non mais je rêve ! _

Dr : Il est vrai qu'il n'est jamais facile de laisser partir un membre de sa famille …

M : Mais d'après ses constantes, il y a encore une activité cérébrale donc il y a encore un espoir.

Dr : Vous savez il est très rare de se sortir d'un coma prolongé comme le sien

M : Rare mais pas impossible !

Dr : Nous avons fait le maximum pour votre frère au vue de sa profession que nous respectons mais je me dois de vous informer sur les solutions possibles. En particulier sur le prolongement artificiel de la vie, vu que vous êtes le seul membre de sa famille connus, la décision vous revient.

M : Ecoutez, je … je vais y réfléchir d'accord.

_Y : Marion … tu peux pas faire ça ! J'suis là, regarde … j'suis juste à côté toi !_

Dr : Si vous avez besoin d'aide pour prendre votre décision ou plus d'informations concernant les étapes du débranchement, je suis à votre disp…

M : J'ai dis que j'allais y réfléchir ! Sam, on y va. Allez viens mon ange. Dit-elle avant de prendre la main de son fils et de quitter la chambre pour rejoindre l'ascenseur.

_Y : Merci Marion … t'as toujours été là pour moi …_

Kévin laisse entrer Nathan et lui indique où il peut trouver le téléphone ainsi que le bottin des pages jaunes afin de téléphoner au serrurier qu'il est censé attendre chez lui. Le coup de fil passé, Nathan se sens très rapidement à l'aise et ne se gêne pas pour le montrer à Kévin qui revient déjà avec une bière fraîche pour son « invité » qui s'est, entre temps, installé confortablement sur le canapé. Kévin ne peux s'empêcher de repenser à la réflexion de Yann à son sujet et d'un coup il ne se sent pas très à l'aise avec l'attitude de Nathan. Mais il n'en fait rien et préfère rester courtois et serviable comme un bon voisin le serait. Il à accepté de l'aider alors il assume. Nathan commence à lui parler de tout et de rien, venant pas à pas à des sujets plus intimes ou plus personnels afin d'en savoir plus sur le mec qu'il désir, ce que Kévin n'a pas grand mal à comprendre…

N : T'es pas d'ici, j'me trompe ?

K : Non c'est vrai.

N : J'me disais bien que t'étais pas comme les autres. Les mecs ici sont tellement blasés enfin tu vois quoi ! Toi, ca se voit que t'es différent …

K : Euh … au fait, je me demande … le serrurier, c'est chez moi ou chez toi qu'il va frapper ? Parce que si c'est chez toi, faudrait peut-être allez vérifier non ?

N : Bah … chez toi a priori. Ta salle de bain se trouve où ?

K : Au premier, à droite.

N : Merci …

Au bout de quelques minutes, Kévin se demande ce que Nathan fabrique pour mettre autant de temps et se poste en bas des marches afin de vérifier. Il jette un coup d'œil dans le couloir mais ne voit rien. En un millième de secondes Kévin tourne légèrement la tête sur le côté et se retrouve, comme à leur début, nez-à-nez avec Yann …

K (les yeux sortis des orbites) : Oh ! Wahou ! Yann !

_Y : Oui ?_

K : C'est que, je … je pensais pas que tu reviendrais … tu disais vouloir rester à l'hôpital avec … toi, alors …

_Y : Oh Kévin … ils veulent persuader ma sœur qu'il est temps pour moi qu'elle signe un papier autorisant le débranchement des machines._

K : Attend … Non ! Ils peuvent pas faire ça !

_Y : Je sais, j'ai bien essayé de le faire comprendre à Marion … mais évidement elle m'entendait pas … du coup j'ai eu envie de te parler._

N : Kévin ?

K : Euh … Une minute !

_Y : Wouh … Eh bah, ça a été rapide dis-moi …_

K : Non mais ... c'est pas ce que tu crois hein ! Il est arrivé sans prévenir sous prétexte de s'être enfermé dehors …

_Y : T'as pas besoin de te justifier tu sais …_

K : Ah non mais c'est pas le cas ! Et puis il est dans la salle de bain !

_Y : J'ai plus l'impression que ça vient de la chambre …_

Kévin à l'air surpris des dires de Yann et lève la tête vers le couloir d'où il aperçoit la lumière provenant non pas de la salle de bain à droite mais bien de sa chambre … à gauche. Le fait ne le percute pas encore que déjà lui et Yann voient voler à travers le couloir, un à un, les vêtements de Nathan …

N : Tu viens ? J'ai besoin de ton aide là … Et puis pourquoi se priver.

K : Ah mais je te jure que je savais pas qu'il …

_Y : Et tu n'étais pas non plus au courant qu'il était quasiment a poil sur ton lit ?_

K : Bah non !

_Y : Hum … Tu te demande s'il est bien foutu, avoue ?_

K : Bien sûr que non !

_Y : Si … un peu quand même …_

K : Bah … euh …

_Y : Tiens attend, pour toi …. J'vais aller voir s'il vaut le coup !_ Dit-il en montant les escaliers en direction de chambre.

K : Non … Yann ! Arrête !

_Y : T'inquiète j'ai déjà vu un mec a poil ! _ Dit-il en se penchant discrètement pour avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble. _Il a un tatouage … _

K : Oh … vraiment. Répond-il sans grande conviction.

_Y : Il est super bien placé en plus … J'suis sûre que ça te plairais… Dit-il la voix emplis de sarcasme._

K : Ma parole … t'es jaloux !

_Y : Tu délire !_

K : Ohh si tu l'es !

N (sortant de la chambre vêtu uniquement du drap de lit) : Tu parle avec quelqu'un ?

K (ne sachant plus qui regarder) : Euh … non à personne.

N : Je me suis dis que t'avais dû y penser toi aussi … Et puis, on habite la même rue, on est célibataire, j'te vois jamais avec personne alors j'me suis dis pourquoi pas … nous deux…

_Y : Kévin, accepte …_

K : Pardon ?

_Y : Tu devrais accepter … il a pas totalement tord dans ce qu'il dit._

K : Mais je veux pas …

_Y : Kévin, arrête … Il est pas mal et surtout il est là devant toi … en chair et en os … et moi … moi, j'suis trop …_ Finit-il par ajouter avant de repartir.

K : Yann ! Attend ! Mais non, t'es pas …

N : Euh … moi C'est Nathan ! Dit-il alors qu'il laisse volontairement tomber le drap qui le fait se retrouver totalement nu devant Kévin …


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 :

Kévin reste stupéfait devant un Nathan complètement nu qui lui laisse deviner ce qu'il a en tête les concernant. En une fraction de secondes Kévin se ressaisit rapidement, s'excuse auprès de Nathan, lui dit quelques mots, lui fait comprendre que rien ne se produiras entre eux, ni ce soir, ni un autre soir et qu'il vaut mieux qu'il se rhabille. Il tourne les talons avec perte et fracas, non sans un mot pour son invité surprise. « Tu sais où est la sortie ». Nathan remet ses vêtements à la hâte, déçu et prend la porte.

Kévin arrive dans le salon, encore dépité par ce qui vient de ce passé. Il ne sait pourquoi mais il s'en veut d'avoir laissé entrer Nathan chez lui, et se sent fautif d'avoir apparemment blessé Yann par ce simple fait. Il dirige son regard vers la baie vitrée et s'aperçoit que Yann est dehors, assis sur l'un des fauteuils de jardin, scrutant le ciel, étoilé à perte de vue. Il le rejoint silencieusement d'abord puis fait sentir sa présence par un raclement de gorge nerveux et coupable, dans une démarche qu'il souhaite nonchalante mais qui traduit son malaise…

_Y : C'était du vite fait …_

K : Arrête … il s'est rien passé.

_Y : Qu'est ce que tu lui à raconter pour t'en débarrasser si facilement ?_

K : Je lui ai dit que je … voyais déjà quelqu'un…

_Y _(dans un sourire moqueur) _: Vraiment ?_

K : Evidemment je me suis bien garder de lui dire que j'étais manifestement le seul sur cette terre à en être capable ! (Sourit-il, ce qui fait rire Yann par la même occasion) Tu sais, j'ai pas vraiment rencontré de mec, j'veux dire sérieusement, depuis … Yoann.

_Y : …_

K : On était sur la plage chez nous à Biarritz. Il pestait et jurait tout ce qu'il pouvait contre lui-même. Il venait de péter sa planche en deux. Moi j'étais encore sur ma planche au large avec mon copain du moment et d'un coup je l'ai vu de loin se tenir la tête et s'effondrer sur le sable en un éclair…

_Y : Rupture d'anévrisme ?_

K (acquiesçant de la tête, les larmes au bord des yeux) : J'ai rien pu faire pour lui, j'étais trop loin … il était trop tard … j'ai même pas pu lui dire au revoir … il était déjà partis …

_Y : Comment il était … ton frère ?_

K (souriant à son souvenir) : C'était un emmerdeur finis ! Il pouvait te mettre les nerfs en boule en un quart de seconde. Il ne savait pas ce que voulait dire le mot « rangement », c'était infernal ! Ses boxers trainaient partout jusque sur les poignets de portes. Et il avait cette indéniable incapacité à se servir d'une quelconque technologie sous peine de la retrouver configurée dans une dimension démoniaque ! Ca me rend fou rien que … de penser que… de repenser … à lui. C'était mon petit frère quoi ! Finis-il toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

Yann sourit en écoutant le récit et la description charmante que Kévin fait de son petit frère. Et pourtant il ressent dans son intonation, dans ses mots, dans sa voix et les tremblements qui l'accompagnent à certains moments, tout l'amour inconditionnel qui lui portait et qu'il lui porte toujours…

_Y : J'suis vraiment désolé Kévin…_

K : C'est impossible que ta sœur se résigne à signer ce foutu papier !

_Y : Je sais pas … j'espère que t'a raison. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, si je me réveille pas sous peu, il sera trop tard… l'activité de mon cerveau décline de jour en jour d'après ce que j'ai compris à l'hôpital …_

K (le même sourire de contenance sur les lèvres) : Ca fait un bon équilibre avec les fois il a surchauffé comme ca ! Et puis on se retrouve au même niveau !

_Y : Dis pas ça ! T'es quelqu'un de bien Kévin. Pas très souriant c'est vrai mais craquant !_

K : Merci … j'ai pas toujours été comme ça tu sais.

_Y : Ah oui ?_

K : … Viens, j'veux te montrer quelque chose … suis-moi.

Kévin retourne à l'intérieur du loft et le temps que Yann le rattrape, il est déjà la tête dans les cartons qu'il n'a pas encore eu le temps de déballer suite à … tout un tas de circonstances … et au bout d'un petit moment en sort un immense album photos, pas très récent à première vue. Il s'installe à côté de Yann sur le canapé et bien calé entre les coussins, ouvre la page de garde. Celle-ci laisse apparaître des photos de famille, sa famille mais en particulier de son frère, Yoann et lui. La plupart ont été prisent sur la plage, pendant qu'ils surfaient ou qu'ils se chamaillaient sur le sable. Le paysage est d'une beauté à couper le souffle selon la vision qu'en à Yann en les regardant. Et le bleu de l'océan qui transparait sur le papier glacé un peu vieillis lui rappel celui des yeux bleus de Kévin. Il a l'impression qu'il pourrait s'y noyer tellement s'est enivrant. D'autres les montres dans la vie de tout les jours, certaines même font découvrir à Yann que Kévin à été visiblement sauveteur sur les plages de Biarritz. Il sourit en le voyant dans son short et son débardeur à la « Alerte à Malibu ». Mais toutes reflètent la même chose … la vie … la joie… le bonheur apparent de ses deux frères qui on l'air si liés malgré leur différence d'âge. Mais qui malgré tout se ressemble sensiblement, physiquement parlant, bien que Yoann paraisse plus chétif à côté de son grand frère déjà parfaitement musclé. C'est beau à voir et Yann sourit encore et toujours. Bien que la peine qu'il ressent pour Kévin d'avoir perdu son frère si tôt ne le quitte pas non plus. Kévin n'en rate pas une miette et se sent bien à cet instant, comme apaisé…

K : J'étais … enfin, mon frère m'appelais souvent « Monsieur fossettes », parce que, selon lui, j'avais un sourire accroché aux lèvres en permanence qui faisant à chaque fois apparaître …

_Y : Ces jolies fossettes que je n'ai eu l'occasion de découvrir qu'il y a peu de temps…_

K (rougissant) : Ouai …

Ils continus à feuilleter les différents albums que Kévin à sortis de leurs emballages respectifs, attiré par l'envie irrépressible de son replonger dans son passé heureux et s'amusent comme des gamins à contempler tout ces souvenirs de l'enfance, en passant par l'adolescence et jusqu'à récemment. Deux ans pour être exact. Sans parler des nombreux clichés des magnifiques plages Biarottes prisent à chacun des périples Océaniques de Kévin et Yoann, les inséparables, posant dans l'eau, chacun d'eux assis sur sa planche …

_Y : Ces photos sont superbes et ça va te paraître étrange mais en voyant ce paysage de sable et d'eau c'est comme-ci … je le connaissais déjà … j'ai le sentiment de l'avoir déjà vu … en rêve._

K : Voilà, C'est comme ça que j'étais … avant.

_Y : Ca fait du bien de voir ça._

K : C'était le bon temps …

_Y : Et ça le sera encore, non ?_

K : Peut-être oui…

_Y_ (tendant sa main à Kévin) _: Tu promets …_

Kévin sourit, faisant apparaître ses fameuses fossettes. Il ne sait pourquoi il est sur le point de faire cette promesse. Mais se surprend à penser qu'il est possible qu'il puisse la tenir et acquiesce en tendant sa main vers celle de Yann. Bien sûr ils ne peuvent pas vraiment se toucher, vu la composition de Yann en ce moment. Leurs mains se rapprochent lentement l'une de l'autre et à l'instant où leur niveau de proximité à atteint son paroxysme, elles paraissent comme soudées. L'une bien en chair, l'autre plus diaphane, moins … consistante. Mais en dépit de la situation plus qu'inhabituelle, le moment semble magique.

La sonnerie du téléphone portable de Kévin qui retentie, les tirent de leur évasion soudaine. Le temps s'est égrené à une vitesse tellement fulgurante qu'ils n'ont pas vu la nuit passer et ne se sont même pas aperçus que le petit matin s'est déjà levé depuis un bon moment. Et c'est ce coup de téléphone qui les ramène à la réalité et qu'ils réalisent qu'ils sont restés éveillés toute la nuit.

Après avoir entendu la mélodie à plusieurs reprises, Kévin décroche enfin pour découvrir qui peut bien l'appeler à une heure aussi … matinale…

K : Allô …

H : Monsieur Laporte ? C'est Henri, votre agent immobilier, vous vous souvenez ?

K : Evidemment oui mais … pourquoi m'appelez-vous … si tôt !

H : J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous. Vous êtes sûrement le gars le plus chanceux de Paris en ce moment !

K : Merci … mais je comprends pas …

H : Vous aimez votre nouveau loft ? Eh bien il est à vous ! On va pouvoir vous tirez de cette sous-location bancale pour vous faire un vrai bail, bien à vous, à votre nom et pour un bon moment …

K : Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par « un bon moment » ?

H : Très longtemps ! Je vous envois les papiers, vous n'aurez plus qu'à me les retournés signés et le tour est joué.

K : Mais … enfin pourquoi ils changent d'avis d'un coup et m'offre une vrai location ?

H : Une bien triste histoire. L'ancien locataire est apparemment dans le coma depuis un bout de temps et les choses étant ce qu'elles sont … ils ont décidés de le débrancher.

Kévin est sous le choc des dernières révélations et sans prendre la peine de se manifester auprès de l'agent immobilier toujours en ligne, il raccroche. Yann voit à l'expression de son visage que quelque chose ne va pas et commence à s'inquiéter …

_Y : Kévin qu'est-ce qu'il ya ? Qui c'était ?_

K : Il faut qu'on aille voir ta sœur !

_Y : pourquoi ça ? _

K : Je sais pas encore … t'as bien une petite anecdote pas très reluisante sur elle qui traine au fin fond de ta mémoire ?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 :

Kévin et Yann se sont déjà mis en route en direction de chez Marion. Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre. Yann est totalement dérouté depuis que Kévin lui a apprit qu'on lui offrait un vrai bail pour le loft. Ce qui par logique traduit que sa sœur à prit sa décision et compte réellement le débrancher. Cette pensée lui donne la nausée rien qu'en y songeant. Kévin n'est pas beaucoup mieux. Il ne peut pas se faire à l'idée de rester là, sans rien faire et le laisser partir comme ça alors que lui sait que Yann est toujours parmi eux. A cet instant, le seul vrai problème pour Kévin, ainsi que Yann accessoirement, va être de convaincre Marion du bien fondé de ses dires et surtout qu'elle ne le prenne pas pour un dingue sortis tout droit de l'asile. Ce qui, d'après Yann qui connait plutôt bien sa sœur, ne va pas être la chose la facile au monde…

K : Alors t'as quoi comme dossier sur ta sœur ?

_Y : Elle a tendance a toujours rajouter le mot « quoi » à la fin de ses phrases !_

K : Quoi d'autres … ?

_Y : Elle est totale accro au chocolat …_

K : Il va me falloir un truc beaucoup plus gros que ça Yann !

_Y : Je sais pas moi … elle … est raide dingue du chanteur du groupe AaRon ! _

K : Attends … si on veut que ça marche et que ta sœur y crois, il faut que je lui balance un truc que personne d'autre que toi ne sais … un truc super intime, personnel …

_Y : Oh je l'ai ! Elle a roulé une pelle à son ex, cinq minutes avant son mariage !_

K : Ah ça l'fait bien ça ! Excellent !

_Y : Et là t'es sûr que personne n'ai au courant ! C'est moi qui les ai surpris ! Rit-il_

K : Je sens que j'aime déjà ta sœur …

Marion habite à la périphérie, en banlieue Parisienne. Kévin sort enfin de l'autoroute plutôt chargée en ce début de matinée. Yann lui indique la route à suivre pour arriver chez sa sœur. Par chance à cette heure-ci son neveu sera déjà à l'école donc pas de problème de ce côté-là. Marion est écrivain du coup ils sont sûr de la trouver chez elle.

Après une bonne demi-heure de route, ils arrivent enfin à destination. Kévin se gare sur le trottoir d'en face et une fois descendus de voiture, découvrir un petit quartier tranquille ou règne un calme olympien. Ca lui change du brouhaha incessant de Paris, et lui rappelle un peu son propre quartier à Biarritz. Bien sûr les maisons ne se ressemblent pas du tout, elles ont un cachet bien à elles dans le sud. Mais ce qu'il voit le pousse à avoir une petite pensée vers ses origines.

Ils s'avancent tous deux vers la porte d'entrée, d'un pas décidé et hésitant en même temps. L'un comme l'autre à son propre intérêt à ce que leur plan fonctionne. Kévin est prêt à tout pour éviter l'inévitable, même à raconter les moindre détails de l'aventure rocambolesque qu'il vit depuis un mois avec son frère, si c'est nécessaire. Et par-dessus tout il garde bien ancré dans un coin de sa mémoire la cartouche de secours que Yann lui offert sur un plateau dans la voiture. Le secret inavouable de sa jeune sœur. Mais il redoute que Marion ne le prenne pas au sérieux au moment où il lui parlera de Yann. Lui non plus n'est pas si serein que ça d'ailleurs. Il ne laisse rien paraître mais la réaction de sa sœur l'inquiète. Il se demande comment Kévin va réussir le miracle de la convaincre. D'autant plus qu'il mesure l'importance de leur démarche. Il est conscient du couperet qu'il a au dessus de la tête. C'est quitte ou double … une chance sur deux … la folie ou la raison … la vie ou la mort.

Ils sont devant la porte et après quelques secondes d'hésitations, Kévin prend son courage à deux mains et appuis sur le bouton de la sonnette…

K : bon … On y est. C'est partit !

_Y : On va y arriver … TU va y arriver …_

Ses paroles se veulent convaincantes pour rassurer Kévin mais peut-être encore plus pour se rassurer lui-même. La porte s'ouvre peu de temps après et laisse apparaître une jolie jeune femme, les lunettes sur nez, ses cheveux brun, mi-long encadrant son visage, le sourire accueillant. Un point pour lui, pense Kévin. Ne pas être trop confiant et se méfier de l'eau qui dort, pense Yann. Comme-ci dans une fraction de seconde, en voyant l'expression du visage de Kévin, il avait pu lire dans ses pensées les plus profondes. Après des salutations plutôt amicales et une présentation sommaire, Marion laisse entrer Kévin qui la suit gentiment jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle devait visiblement être en plein rangement d'après petit-déjeuner …

M : Alors comment connaissez-vous Yann ? Mon frère m'a jamais parlé de vous dans le passé.

_Y : Comme-ci je lui racontais toujours tout !_

K : En faite ce que je vais vous dire va vous semblez étrange mais…

S : Maman j'peux avoir un gâteau ?

_Y : pourquoi il est là ? Il devrait être à l'école à cette heure-ci !_

S : Bonjour, tu t'appelle comment ?

K : Euh … bonjour bonhomme. Moi c'est Kévin !

_Y : Kévin … Kévin, écoute … on peut pas faire ça ! Pas maintenant … pas devant lui !_

M : Excusez-moi, j'étais distraite. Vous disiez l'avoir connu comment ?

_Y : Ment ! Ment autant que tu peux !_

K : Je … j'étais son colocataire !

_Y : Mais non enfin ! Elle me connait, c'est pas crédible ! Trouve autre chose !_

K : Enfin son colocataire … de bureau ! On travaillait ensemble … au commissariat !

Yann regarde machinalement autour de lui, comme un reflexe et surprend Sam, son neveu les yeux rivés vers lui. Il rêve ou il est même en train de carrément le dévisager ? Ce pourrait-il que …

_Y : Sam ? Est-ce que tu me vois ?_

Le petit garçon sourit et file en courant telle une flèche dans le salon qui se trouve dans l'autre pièce…

K : Il … assurait mes arrières lors d'une intervention sur le terrain !

_Y : Quoi ? Mais attends, c'est pas du tout mon genre d'être le suiveur sur le terrain !_

K : Enfin … il m'a sauvé la vie ! Il m'a évité de … me prendre une balle, c'est ça ! Tout le monde à cru que c'était trop tard mais pas lui …

M (souriante) : Ca ressemble bien à mon Yann … Mais pourquoi vous venez me dire ça, ici et… maintenant ?

K : J'ai su ce qui était arrivé à Yann et je voulais …

_Y : Sam ? Tu me vois pas vrai ?_ Dit-il en voyant Sam revenir près de lui son boitier de DVD à la main.

K : Il arrive parfois des choses hors du commun et que l'on ne comprend pas vraiment et … voilà si je suis venu vous voir c'est pour … pour vous supplier de … croire en lui et en son réveil. C'est un battant et je suis persuadé qu'il va réussir à s'en tirer.

M : C'est … votre espoir me touche beaucoup mais … il arrive un peu tard.

_Y (à Marion) : Quoi ? … qu'est ce que ça veut dire au juste ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

K : Comment ça ?

M : Kévin … je … si je dis ça c'est parce que j'ai déjà signé le papier d'autorisation.

_Y : Marion, j't'en pris … tu dois sentir que j'suis là … prêt de toi … _

M : La procédure sera effectuée demain en fin de matinée. Ca à été tellement dur pour nous depuis trois mois …

K : Je comprends parfaitement la peine que vous pouvez ressentir, croyez-moi … j'suis passé par là mais … je crois que vous faites une énorme erreur parce que …

M (les larmes aux yeux) : Au contraire. Je sais bien pourquoi il n'a jamais été très proche de nous. J'ai souvent été sur son dos, à lui dire ce qui était bien ou pas, sur sa carrière, sa vie sentimentale, bien qu'il soit le plus vieux de nous deux. Alors pour une fois j'essaie juste de faire ce qui est bien pour lui et non pour moi.

_Y_ (touché) _: Oh Marion …_

K : Bon … euh … Ecoutez, je … je sais que vous allez trouver-ça complètement dingue mais …

_Y : Ah non … Kévin, non …_

K : En ce moment même, Yann est là, tout prêt de nous et il vous conjure de le laisser vivre !

M : Yann ?… Yann est … ici ?

K : C'est ça.

_Y : Kévin, arrête …_

K (s'adressant à Yann) : Trop tard … maintenant c'est dit ! (se retournant à nouveau vers Marion) … Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni par quel miracle c'est possible mais je vois … l'esprit de Yann. Ca paraît totalement absurde je l'sais mais c'est le cas et on parle souvent lui et moi alors il va vous expliquer toute l'histoire et je … traduirais.

M : Vous pouvez m'attendre juste une minute ?

K : Oui, bien sûr !

M : Allez mon bonhomme, vient dans le salon, maman va te mettre ton DVD, tu veux ?

Pendant que Marion emmène Sam dans le salon et l'installe confortablement sur le canapé devant son dessins animé préféré, Kévin et Yann se surprenne à retrouver espoir quant à la possible remise en question de la décision qu'à prise Marion …

_Y : C'est vraiment dingue mais finalement tu l'a peut-être convaincue !_

K : Mais oui, j'en suis sûre, ça va marcher !

_Y : Faudra pas perdre de temps et prévenir immédiatement l'hôpital de se changement…_

K : Ok, on file directement à l'hosto !

Ils en sont là tous les deux, tirant des plans sur la comète quand Marion refait son apparition dans la cuisine, où elle se déplace avec délicatesse, s'emparant tranquillement d'un objet trouvé dans le tiroir …

M : Sortez de chez moi espèce de taré ! Lui assène-t-elle en se ruant sur lui avec sa mini-hachette

_Y : Kévin … Attention ! Marion mais t'es pas bien ou quoi !_

K : Non mais attendez, pourquoi j'inventerais un truc aussi dingue ! (Essaie de se justifier Kévin pendant qu'il tente d'éviter de se prendre un coup de hachette)

_Y : Marion ! Je t'en pris calme-toi ! Calme-toi !_

M : Je vais vous couper en rondelles, j'vous jure que j'vais vous découper en tranches !

_Y : parle-lui du mariage !_

K : Je suis au courant pour votre mariage !

M : Quoi ?

K : Vous avez roulé un patin à votre ex juste avant de passer devant Monsieur le Maire !

M : Comment vous savez ça ? Sortez d'ici ! Répond-elle, furieuse, se lançant à la poursuite de Kévin, la hachette toujours à la main.

Kévin ne sais plus quoi faire. De plus il est en train de se faire courser par la sœur de Yann armée jusqu'aux dents et qui visiblement est bien décidée à avoir sa peau s'il ne fuit pas à toutes jambes dans la seconde. Ce que bien évidemment il fait immédiatement … question de survie. Et il se retrouve dehors en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire…

Marion retourne dans le salon pour vérifier que son fils va bien et qu'il n'a pas assisté à toute cette mascarade…

S : Maman ? Est-ce que tonton Yann veut bien regarder mon dessin animé avec moi ?

M : Quoi ?

Marion n'en reviens pas de ce qu'elle vient d'entendre et reste médusé par les paroles de son fils.

Kévin s'arrête sur le trottoir d'en face, à bout de souffle après cette épopée et surprend Yann, le regard au loin, fixant quelques choses. Il regarde dans la même direction et voit ce qu'il voit … un jeune papa venu probablement chercher sa fille à l'école du coin, lui tenant la main d'un côté et son cartable beaucoup trop lourd pour elle, de l'autre …

_Y : J'y avais jamais vraiment pensé avant mais je crois que j'aurai aimé être papa._

K : J'suis sûr que t'aurais été un très bon père.

_Y : Merci … mais je le saurais sûrement jamais … et puis de toute façon, en étant homo j'vois pas comment j'aurais fait !_

K : Eh ! Faut pas dire ça … d'abord, c'est parce qu'on est gay qu'on à pas le droit d'avoir d'enfant et puis on va pas s'arrêter là … j'vais y retourner moi dans cet hôpital et leur expliquer …

_Y : Non Kévin … c'est pas la peine. Ils te croiront pas plus que ma sœur et pire il te mettrait une camisole !_

K : Mais ton neveu, lui, il t'as vu pas vrai ?

_Y : Super ! Ma survie dépend d'un gosse de 4 ans qui à probablement dix-neuf autres copains imaginaires !_

K : J'ai trouvé ! Il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui pourrait peut-être avoir une solution …


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 :

Kévin remonte rapidement dans sa voiture, suivis immédiatement par Yann qui ne sait toujours pas à quoi il fait allusion quand il parle d'une autre solution. Et ils reprennent à nouveau la route en direction de Paris et bien évidemment retombe immanquablement dans les bouchons. Yann reste plus qu'intrigué par tout ça. Il a bien tenté de poser des questions à Kévin mais celui-ci semble imperturbablement dans son monde. Ce qui vaut à ses questions de demeurées sans réponses à chaque fois. Mise à part quelques endroits où les voitures roulent au pas, la destination voulue se rapproche à grand pas. En à peine quarante cinq minutes, les voilà arrivés. Kévin quitte son véhicule, traverse la rue qui les sépare de leur point de chute et pousse enfin la porte de l'enceinte, Yann sur les talons…

K : Mandy ?

M : Kévin ! Ca va ?

K : Ca peut aller …

M : Wow ! Attends là … Ton coloc' est venu avec toi ?

K : Ouai.

M : Tu peux pas m'amener ton esprit au boulot comme ça … t'es pas bien !

K : Ecoute Mandy, t'avais totalement raison sur Yann … il est bien vivant !

M : Cool !

K : Le souci c'est qu'il est dans le coma et que sa sœur à décidé de le débrancher …

M : Wow … Pas cool !

_Y : Comme tu dis !_

M (sentant quelque chose de différent) : Quoi ? Vous êtes devenus potes maintenant ?

K : On s'est en quelque sorte … habitués. Dit-il en se tournant vers Yann qui arbore un léger sourire.

M (fixant Yann, elle aussi) : C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre oui … En faite mon joli, je perçois des sentiments ultra puissants à ton égards …

K : Ah oui ?

_Y : C'est encore ce nouveau délire ?_

M : Oh oh ! Aura rouge écarlate … j'en connais un qui sait plus où s'mettre ! Rit-elle

_Y : C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! On peut se refocaliser un minimum là ?_

K : Ouai … t'as raison.

_Y : Demande-lui s'il n'existe pas … un sortilège …_

K : Une incantation …

_Y : Un enchantement…_

K : Un abracadabra …

_Y : Un électrochoc …_

K : N'importe quoi …

_Y : Pour que mon esprit …_

K : Rejoigne son corps ?

M : Hein ? Attends … elle craint trop là, ta question !

K : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma question ?

M : Ecoute Kévin … ce don je l'ai, j'l'ai pas forcément voulu mais c'est comme ça. Je sens ce genre de chose … les esprits, fantômes ou autres. Après, savoir pourquoi certains reste et d'autres non, j'en sais rien, c'est leur drôle de trip à eux…

K : Ca veut dire que j'ai le même … don ?

M (rigolant) : N'y crois pas trop … Un truc qui est sûr c'est que t'en es pas !

K : Bon ok, alors si j'en suis pas comme tu dis … Pourquoi je le vois et je lui parle alors que personne d'autre n'en est capable ?

M : T'as tout compris !

K : …

M : C'est ça LA question !

Kévin et Yann ressortent de la bibliothèque encore plus perdu qu'à leur arrivée. Kévin pensait que si une personne pouvait encore trouver une solution ce serait bien Mandy. Après tout c'est grâce à elle qu'il s'était rendu compte que Yann n'était pas si mort qu'il pensait. Et que Yann avait appris à le connaître, suite à la révélation de la perte de Yoann. De ce fait elle avait, à sa façon, participée à la situation actuelle. Possible que sans son intervention au loft, Yann et lui en seraient resté a un dialogue de sourd, campant sur leurs positions et ne voulant pas en démorde. Et dans ce cas là, qui sais comment ça aurait pu tourner ou combien de temps ils auraient tenu le choc, à s'affronter comme ça en permanence.

Mais tout ça lui semble tellement loin aujourd'hui. Ils en ont fait du chemin depuis leur première rencontre. Une fois de retour au loft, l'un comme l'autre ne se sent pas plus avancé qu'avant, voir même encore plus dans le flou total. De nouvelles questions viennent s'imposer à l'esprit de Kévin, pourtant, bien que ça n'étais pas le cas au début, il est désormais persuadé qu'il y a une explication logique à tout ça. Yann le sens nerveux mais il sait qu'il ne peut pas faire grand-chose pour changer ça, à son grand regret …

K : Qu'est que Mandy veut dire par là ? J'ai l'impression que la solution est là quelque part mais j'arrive pas à la saisir !

_Y : Comment résoudre un problème qui n'a pas de solution à la base ? C'est impossible !_

K : J'ai tendance à croire que rien n'est impossible depuis quelques temps … Le truc c'est… pourquoi j'ai emménagé dans ce loft ? Pourquoi j'suis le seul à te voir ? Et pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'on soit présent juste au moment de cette agression dans la rue ? C'est comme-ci, tout ça avait en sens bien précis, un dénominateur commun …

_Y : Tu fais quoi avec ce truc ?_

K : Je sais pas trop, j'suis peut-être passé à côté de quelque chose … (Dit-il en ré-ouvrant les bouquins trouvés à la bibliothèque) … Regarde, l'auteur de se livre habite à Paris même, possible qu'il puisse nous en dire plus …

_Y : Où t'as trouvé ce cadre ? C'est la photo qui était dans ma chambre d'hôpital ?_

K : Euh … oui, je … euh … j'l'ai prise.

_Y : …_

K : Je sais pas trop pourquoi. Je crois que je voulais juste avoir une photo de toi vu que je n'étais pas sûr de … te revoir un jour alors … j'suis désolé.

_Y _(souriant mais ému) _: Ne le soit pas. C'est … adorable. J'aime bien cette photo …_

K : Moi aussi…

_Y : C'était à ma sortie de l'Ecole de Police._

K : Ca t'avais plutôt bien réussis d'en sortir.

_Y : J'venais d'être diplômé … et ma sœur à voulus fêter ça comme il se doit … à la Téquila !_

K : Et elle a eu raison … t'a l'air heureux là-dessus.

_Y : J'l'étais oui … mais quand je regarde ma vie en dehors de cette photo, tout ce que j'vois c'est mon boulot. Tu vois, j'me suis donné à fond pour en arriver où j'en suis … et pourquoi finalement … ?_

K : Pour venir en aide aux gens, te battre pour un idéal de société, comme moi et la plupart des flics de ce pays. Et pour sauver des vies.

_Y : En oubliant de vivre la mienne que j'ai relégué au second plan toutes ces années. J'pensais que j'avais le temps, que …_

K : Evidement que t'as encore le temps de la vivre …

_Y : Et puis merde ! J'vais passer les heures de mon existence à me lamenter sur mon sort et mes échecs personnels. J'veux faire quelque chose … avec toi._

K : Euh … Ok ! C'est d'accord ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Tu veux … je sais pas moi … prendre l'avion pour New-York et monter sur la Statue de la Liberté ou bien partir quelque part où on trouverait une plage ressemblant à celle de chez moi, et j't'apprendrais à surfer ! N'importe où, c'est toi qui vois …

_Y : Bah … y'a bien une chose que j'voudrais faire en priorité …_

K : Tout ce que tu veux …

_Y _(soupirant) _: J'ai toujours été nul pour ce genre de chose …_

K : Dis-moi ce que c'est …

A cet instant, Kévin vient s'assoir près de Yann qui relève sa tête enfouie dans ses mains et plonge instantanément ses prunelles vertes émeraude dans le magnifique océan qui se reflète dans les yeux de Kévin et qui le submerge. Celui-ci est touché et profondément troublé par ce regard si intense, si magnétique, si hypnotisant. Au bout de quelques minutes qui leurs à semblé ne durer qu'une poignée de secondes, Yann avoue à demi-mot son envie à Kévin. _« J'voudrais passer la nuit avec toi »._

Et ils se retrouvent là … au premier étage … dans ce lit, allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, leurs têtes reposant sur leur oreiller respectif, se faisant face. Leurs regards ne se sont pas détaché une seule seconde, depuis qu'ils sont montés et pris place … comme ancrés. Il y a beaucoup de tendresse dans ce tandem de regards, tellement de douceur et d'intimité, qu'une tierce personne se sentirait de trop à la seconde même où elle franchirait la porte de cette chambre, voulant fuir le plus discrètement possible pour ne surtout pas interrompre ce moment magique, cet instant unique, cette vision idyllique de ce que peut être le bonheur …

K : T'as peur ?

_Y : un peu._

K : Pourquoi ça ?

_Y : Je sais pas trop._

K : T'as pas de raison d'avoir peur … j'peux même pas te toucher.

_Y : Je crois que c'est justement ça qui me fait peur … que tu puisses pas me toucher._

K : J'comprends pas ?

_Y : Quand on était dans ma chambre à l'hôpital et que tu à pris ma main dans les tiennes … j'l'ai ressentis Kévin. Je sais pas comment c'est possible mais … Je crois que si un jour tu me touchais vraiment, j'arriverais à m'en sortir…_

En entendant les mots prononcés par Yann, Kévin se senti comme prit d'une sensation étrange mais agréable, comme-ci des milliers de papillons virevoltaient dans tout son corps. Les yeux toujours cramponnés à ceux de Yann, il leva instinctivement son avant-bras pour venir positionner sa main bien à l'horizontal de son corps, invitant muettement celui-ci à faire de même avec la sienne. Une façon inconsciente peut-être de narguer le Destin qui jusqu'ici les à réunis tout en les obligeant par la force des choses à rester inaccessible l'un à l'autre. Yann fait donc de même et vient coller sa main à celle de Kévin, comme ils l'avaient déjà fait lorsque Kévin à promis d'être un jour de nouveau heureux comme sur les photos de son passé. A l'exception près que cette fois, Kévin ferme les yeux, se concentrant au maximum…

K : Je peux quasiment la sentir … Dit-il en ouvrant à nouveau ses yeux azur, percutant de plein fouet l'émeraude.

_Y : Moi aussi … Mon drôle de trip à moi, je sais ce que c'est !_

K : C'est quoi ?

_Y : Toi …_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 :

La nuit fait rapidement place au jour. Le soleil se lève à peine que les premières lueurs du jour font irruption dans la chambre. S'illuminant tels des petits faisceaux incandescents, traverse petit à petit, a mesure que le Soleil tourne, la chambre. Kévin est encore profondément endormi, tel un ange paisible. Mais au bout d'un moment les rayons de lumière commencent à jouer des ombres et chatouiller son visage. Il commence d'abord par gigoter un peu puis finis par entre-ouvrir les yeux, cherchant à se replacer dans l'espace, à se rappeler où il est. Une fois le brouillard dans son esprit dissipé, les choses se remettent en place d'elles-mêmes et il fait de nouveau face à la réalité …

K : Yann ? (commence-t-il à appeler dans un murmure) …Yann ? Yann ? Finit-il par appeler d'une voix remplie qu'inquiétude.

_Y : J'suis là ! _

Yann lui répond d'une voix rassurante, assis sur le fauteuil qui fait face au lit, dans le coin de la chambre. A la position qu'il arbore, nulle doute qu'il y est depuis un certains temps déjà. Il a attendus que Kévin s'endorme sereinement, l'air plus détendus que jamais il ne lui ai apparut jusqu'à maintenant. Il a passé une bonne partie de la nuit, là, allongé près de ce corps, son corps, à le dévisager, le scruter, le couver du regard, ne pouvant pas détacher ses yeux de ses traits si fins, si doux, calme, tendre … parfait. Jusqu'au moment où il à préféré lui laisser l'espace nécessaire à ses songes, et à élu domicile sur ce fauteuil. Et puis la vue d'ensemble est tout aussi agréable que celle qui l'avait quand il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage …

_Y : Je suis là Kévin…_

K : C'est super !Tant mieux ! J'ai cru que t'était plus là …

_Y : …_

K : J'ai eu une illumination cette nuit !

_Y : Rien que ça ? Dit-il le sourire aux lèvres_

K : J'ai soudain compris ce qu'il fallait que je fasse, parce que cette fois je suis sûr qu'il y a bel et bien quelque chose à faire !

_Y : J'suis pas sûr de bien te suivre là …_

K : Yann … quand on s'est rencontré tout ce que j'ai su te dire c'est que t'étais certainement mort … mais en faite c'est moi qui l'était … et tu m'as fait … revenir à la vie ! Et maintenant c'est à mon tour de faire ça pour toi ! Dit-il tout en s'habillant à la hâte.

_Y : Et comment tu compte faire ça ?_ Répond-il perplexe.

K : Je vais tout simplement voler ton corps …

Kévin n'a même pas attendu la moindre petite réaction de la part de Yann, qu'il quitte la chambre et dévale l'escalier qui le mène au rez-de-chaussée. Yann le regarde partir de son pas décidé, l'air interdit par ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Il n'a pourtant pas rêvé, Kévin vient bien de lui révéler qu'il à tout bonnement l'intention de le kidnapper, ni plus, ni moins. Le choc passé, il se rend compte de l'absurdité du geste et de l'énorme risque que Kévin prend dans cette histoire qui pourrait lui coûter sa place au sein de la Police et ruiner non seulement sa carrière et également son avenir. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il choisit de se bouger un peu, de retenir Kévin dans son élan et de l'empêcher de faire une boulette gigantesque. Il le rejoint en bas mais ne trouve pas âme qui vive et se retournant vers le couloir de l'entrée, il surprend Kévin à passer la porte, la veste sur le dos et les clés de voiture en main …

_Y : Kévin ? Kévin mais attends ! Kévin ? Mais enfin t'es complètement allumé comme mec ! Tu peux pas faire un truc pareil !_

K : J'vois pas pourquoi ?

_Y : Parce qu'aussi Lieutenant stagiaire que tu es, ils vont te mettre en taule pour ça !_

K : J'm'en fou ! Si tu meurs, j'm'en balance complètement d'où ils me mettront ! J'veux juste gagner un encore un peu de temps pour toi …

_Y_ (résigné) : _T'imagine, j'suis branché de partout et puis on n'est pas médecin …_

K : On se débrouillera j'en suis sûr ! Avec toutes les séries médicale qui passe à la télé et toutes les fois on t'a atterris à l'hôpital pour des blesser en intervention, on trouvera bien comment faire !

_Y : Bon réfléchissons … pour commencer il va falloir un fourgon parce que c'est pas dans ta caisse qu'on réussira à me casser !_

K : Ok

_Y : Et tu va avoir besoin d'aide, t'y arrivera pas tout seul et j'peux rien faire donc il faut trouver une personne qui acceptera de te prêter main forte. Mais vu la situation ça va être coton !_

K : J'ai tout ce qu'il faut ! Le fourgon et la personne … il peut rien me refuser …

Une fois les derniers détails théoriques de l'opération « kidnapping » réglés, Kévin passe un coup de téléphone à la personne qui est supposée le suppléé dans son plan d'attaque, lui demandant de le rejoindre à un point de rendez-vous avec le véhicule dont ils ont besoin. Après coup, ils se mettent en route et file droit au lieu dit. Sur place Kévin gare sa voiture et il en sort à peine quand il entend le bruit d'un vieux moteur sifflé à ses oreilles et se rapprochant de plus en plus. C'est Louis qui arrive dans sa fourgonnette et qui s'arrête à sa hauteur pour le laisser monter à bord. Kévin prend place dans l'habitacle du taco en se mettant au volant, serre la main de son collègue et ami lui intimant d'attacher sa ceinture avant d'appuyer sur le champignon vu qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment le temps de tergiverser. Les voilà donc embarqués dans une course folle à travers les rues de Paris, slalomant entre les voitures, comme-ci leurs vies en dépendaient. Ce qui n'est pas véritablement le cas pour eux mais qui l'est en quelque sorte pour Yann …

L (sarcastique) : Tu devrais rouler encore plus vite j'crois que tu te traine un peu là !

K : On est plutôt pressé tu vois !

L : Au fait, on va où comme ça déjà ?

_Y : Tu lui a rien dis !_

K : Chuttt !

_Y : Tu dois lui dire enfin ! … Sa tête me dit quelque chose … ?_

K : Mon collègue dans le bar …

L : Qui est dans le bar ?

K : Hein ? Euh non personne … Réponds-il avant de bifurquer sans ménagement dans une rue adjacente.

L : Bon ok, on n'est pas en avance … mais pour quoi exactement ?

K : Euh … je … tu verras bien ! C'est … une surprise !

L : Mais qu'est-ce que t'as encore été inventé ?

_Y : Kévin … il faut que tu lui dises … il risque autant que toi là dedans !_

K : pas encore.

L : Quoi ?

K : On … n'est pas encore arrivés !

L : Allez Kévin ! Ne me ment pas … c'est ton hallucination qui est revenu faire joujou avec toi c'est ça ?

K : Euh …

Kévin n'a pas le temps de finir son semblant de phrase qu'il s'engouffre déjà dans le parking de l'hôpital à toute allure, klaxonnant quelques passants sur son chemin afin qu'il lui laisse le champ libre et ainsi ne pas les monter sur le capot de la fourgonnette. Il prend aussitôt la voie des urgences afin de se garer au plus prêt de la sortie. Vu ce qu'ils s'apprêtent à faire, autant mettre toutes les chances de leur côté. Une fois le véhicule immobilisé, Kévin s'introduit vivement dans le hall de l'hôpital et se précipite dans l'ascenseur encore disponible, Yann sur la talons, qui n'en mène vraiment pas large, suivit de Louis qui comprend de moins en moins ce qu'il fabrique ici et pourquoi il s'est embringué dans cette histoire au lieu de, pour une fois, lui dire non. L'étage demandé est désormais atteint et tous trois traverse le couloir jusqu'à ce que Kévin ouvre soudainement une porte et les enfermes dans le local où est visiblement entreposé du matériels médicale …

_Y : Je pense qu'il va nous falloir un appareil pour me permettre de respirer une fois débranché de la pompe, et aussi ça, pour vérifier ma tension …_

K : Ca y est j'ai le respirateur !

L : Kévin mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu fou à la fin ? Tu va m'le dire oui ?

K : Oui bon mais j'avais peur que tu refuse de m'aider si je te disais la vérité …

L (sarcastique) : Je sens que j'vais aimer ce que j'vais entendre …

K : Mon … hallucination comme tu dis, bah en faite s'en est pas une ! En faite c'est l'esprit d'un homme qui est dans une chambre de ce service, dans le coma et qu'on va bientôt venir débrancher. On doit donc absolument mettre son corps à l'abri avant qu'il soit trop tard …

L (sarcastique) : Rien que ça !

_Y : J't'avais prévenu qu'il fallait lui dire !_

K : Il m'aurait pas cru de toute façon !

_Y : Parce que maintenant il te croit bien sûr !_

K : Il fallait bien que je trouve le moyen de l'amener jusqu'ici !

L : Kévin écoute, je sais que t'es assez surmené ces temps-ci alors je vais t'emmener voir un médecin et il …

K : On n'a pas l'temps, c'est bientôt la fin de la matinée et il va mourir si on ne se dépêche pas !

_Y : Dis lui que je comprends sa réaction._

K : Yann, qui est avec nous, là, derrière toi, me dit de te dire qu'il sait que c'est pas facile pour toi …

L : Ah il est derrière moi … ok alors demande lui de te dire ce que je fais la tout de suite … pierre, papier ou ciseau ?

_Y : Euh … ciseau !_

K : Ciseau

_Y : Pierre !_

K : Pierre

_Y : Encore ciseau !_

K : ciseau

_Y : Papier !_

K : Papier

_Y_ (surpris) _: J'y crois pas ! Il me fait un doigt d'honneur !_

K (s'adressant à Louis) : T'es pas en train de lui faire un doigt d'honneur, rassure moi ? Louis t'as pas fait ça !

L : Ok, parfois les gens qui ont certains troubles peuvent parfois avoir une certaine clairvoyance …

K : louis … Recommence pas à me faire ton numéro de psy tu veux ! J'suis pas fou !

L : Mais même si c'était vrai Kévin, t'es flic donc j'ai pas besoin de te dire les risques que tu prends pour ce mec là …

K : J'l'ai connais les risques, oui …

L : Alors pourquoi tu l'fait !

K : … Parce que je suis amoureux de lui ! Je l'aime … (à Yann, surpris de ce qu'il entend) C'est vrai … Je t'aime Yann …

_Y_ (ému) _: C'est la première fois qu'on m'le dit …_


	16. Chapter 16

Une journée d'avance sur le post du chapitre ... **Pour le petit poussin qui s'impatiente depuis 5 jours ... hihiihihihiiiii ... 3 3 **

Chapitre 16 :

Kévin et Louis prennent le matériel nécessaire à l'opération et sortent le plus discrètement possible de la salle de stockage. Une fois à l'extérieur, il passe devant le bureau des infirmières, où il n'y a pas âme qui vive. Yann intime à Kévin d'emprunter les deux blouses blanches accrochées au porte-manteau afin de se fondre dans la masse du personnel de l'hôpital. Concernant Kévin, la blouse le scie à merveille bien qu'il n'est pas vraiment une tête de médecin, contrairement à celle de Louis qui par manque de chance n'est véritablement à sa taille, mais il fait contre mauvaise fortune, bon cœur et l'enfile malgré tout. Après tout, ils n'ont pas le temps de se plaindre de la garde-robe, vu l'urgence de la situation dés plus illégale dans laquelle ils se trouvent. Le couloir dégagé de tous passants inopportuns, ils se faufilent hors du bureau et agrippent le brancard vide laissé contre le mur, probablement en attente du futur patient qui s'y installera. Kévin le dirige d'un pas décidé et énergique, Louis à ses côtés en direction de la chambre de Yann qui se trouve au bout du long corridor …

_Y : Kévin, tu devrais remercier ton collègue pour ce qu'il fait pour nous._

K : On te remercie Louis

L : OH, crois-moi … c'est pas pour toi que je le fait !

K : Ah oui ? Pourquoi tu le fait alors ?

L : Parce qu'un de ces jours je tomberais sur une enquête chiante à mourir … le truc vraiment merdique, tu vois. Et quand ce jour arriveras, tu seras là … et je n'entendrais un mot plus haut que l'autre de ta part !

K : …

Kévin ne sait quoi répondre à la condition que Louis vient de lui faire part mais il se rend bien compte que dans sa situation il n'a pas vraiment le choix. Il sait parfaitement que sans lui, tout ça n'aurait pas été possible et bien qu'il l'ait remercié de vive-voix, il l'en remercie encore tellement plus intérieurement. Ils arrivent enfin à destination, jusque là sans encombres, et entre dans la chambre avant que leur chance ne se retourne contre eux-mêmes. Une fois à l'intérieur, tous deux s'approchent et Kévin pousse le brancard et le positionne sur l'un des côtés du lit afin de faciliter le transfert du corps de Yann d'un lit à l'autre. Quand Louis arrive à hauteur du corps de celui-ci, son cœur manque un battement et il croit être à son tour victime d'hallucinations …

L : Oh merde, Kévin ! C'est pas possible !

K : Quoi ? Oui je sais, il est plutôt pas mal dans son état !

_Y : Vous êtes mignons tout les deux, mais faudrait peut-être activer un peu le mouvement là !_

L : Arrête de dire des conneries, c'est pas ça ! C'est lui … c'est lui le Capitaine qui devait vous accueillir les bleus et toi le jour de votre arrivée ! Et il n'a pas pu parce qu'il à dû repartir chez lui en urgence !

_Y : J'me rappelle, en sortant du commissariat, avoir aperçus les bleus à l'accueil mais je me souviens pas t'avoir vu …_

K : J'suis arrivé en retard parce que j'me suis paumé dans le R.E.R ce jour là ! Alors c'est Yann qui devait être là ?

L : Oui, le Capitaine Yann Berthier, c'est lui qui avait normalement été désigné à cette corvée !

K (s'adressant à Yann) : Alors c'était toi … C'est ça la raison qu'on cherche depuis tout ce temps …

_Y : Il était prévus qu'on se rencontre …_

K (à Louis) : Et pourquoi tu me l'a pas dis plus tôt ?

L : Attends ! Après ce qui lui est arrivé, personne n'a voulus en reparler. Et puis j'pouvais pas savoir que ton fantôme c'était Yann !

_Y : Louis Franchard … Commandant Franchard ! Je savais bien que j'l'avais déjà vu autre part que dans le bar !_

K : (à Yann) : Alors tu le connais bien ?

_Y : Qui ne connais pas Louis et sa célèbre bouteille de Whisky planquée dans le dernier tiroir de son bureau !_

K : Une bouteille de Whisky !

L : Comment tu sais ça toi ?

K : C'est pas moi, c'est Yann qui le sait !

L : Oh putain ! Alors il est vraiment là ?

K : C'est ce que je tue à te dire depuis dix vingt minutes !

L : Magne-toi, faut le bouger d'ici ! J'peux pas laisser débrancher Yann, pas l'un de nos meilleurs Capitaines !

K : Enfin une parole censée !

_Y : Faites super gaffe, ok ! Allez-y doucement ! J'tiens à mon corps quand même._

Louis et Kévin s'affairent autour du corps de Yann afin de l'emmener loin d'ici au plus vite. Chacun d'eux s'occupe minutieusement de la partie la plus délicate, qui est de remplacer les branchements indispensables à sa survie pour ensuite pouvoir le basculer sur le brancard. Ils ont presque finis leurs manipulations, que Kévin se retourne après avoir entendu un bruit. C'est celui de la porte de la chambre qui est prête à s'ouvrir sur le médecins chargé du protocole de débranchement, au vu de la voix qui parvient aux oreilles de Yann. Le téléphone de celui-ci se met à sonner et le médecin répond sans attendre, ce qui donne un peu de répit aux deux hommes. Kévin et Yann ne comprennent pas qu'il soit déjà là, avant même l'arrivée de Marion. Kévin n'a que quelques secondes pour trouver une échappatoire avant de se faire prendre la main dans le sac. Ni une, ni deux, sans vraiment y avoir réfléchis avant, il passe le relai à Louis en ce qui concerne le corps de Yann, lui incombant la lourde tâche de l'installer sur le brancard et se dirige directement vers cette porte qui menace de s'ouvrir à tout instant. Quand il en sort, il se retrouve nez-à-nez avec le médecin, Yann juste derrière lui …

_Y : Fais attention à ce que tu va lui dire Kévin._

K : Bonjour Docteur ! Dit-il en tendant la main vers le médecin surpris de le voir sortir de la chambre.

D : Bonjour !

_Y : Trouve un truc, une excuse, n'importe quoi qui expliquerais ta présence._

K : Je suis envoyé ici par le Docteur Anne Simon, pour vérifier et confirmer l'état végétatif du patient avant que la procédure ne soit enclenchée.

D : Je n'ai pourtant pas été mis au courant d'une telle demande ?

_Y : Dis-lui qu'il y a de nouveaux éléments qui pourraient interrompre le débranchement._

K : De nouveaux éléments laissent à penser qu'un rétablissement total n'est pas exclu et de ce fait nous devons approfondir cela par de nouveaux examens.

D : Qui ça « on » ?

K : Mes collègues sont au rez-de-chaussée et m'attendent avec le document signé de la main du Docteur Simon.

_Y : bien joué. Tu t'en ai bien tiré !_

D : Très bien. Ca ne vous ennuis pas que je me renseigne auprès du Dr Simon ?

K : Non bien sûr, allez-y, je reste là avec le patient.

D : J'vais tout simplement passer un coup de fil. Dit-il en s'emparant de son téléphone

Kévin voit le médecin se saisir du téléphone, composer le numéro voulus et le poser ensuite sur son oreille dans l'attente d'une réponse du Dr Simon. Sa peur d'être démasqué et que le plan pour sauver Yann tombe à l'eau, le font réagir au quart de tour. En une fraction de secondes son sang ne fait qu'un tour et sans même y penser, son poing vient percuter la mâchoire du médecin en face de lui. Celui-ci titube avant de s'affaler les quatre fers en l'air sur le sol, tenant sa mâchoire douloureuse suite au coup porté …

_Y : Kévin !_

K : Oui je sais ! Mais, de toute façon, mise à part la blouse, j'étais pas si crédible que ça en médecin …

Sur cet entre fait, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre à nouveau mais cette fois pour y laisser louis en sortir, poussant le Brancard dans lequel le corps de Yann est désormais allongé. A peine a-t-il le temps de passer le pas de la porte que Louis, stupéfait, aperçoit l'homme qui est à terre, la main sur le visage, un filet de sang au coin de la lèvre …

L : Et aller, continue ! Les délits s'accumulent d'heure en heure !

K : N'en rajoute Louis s'il te plaît, on n'a pas le temps pour un sermon !

Kévin donne un coup de main à Louis avec le brancard, afin de le diriger au mieux, quand il tourne machinalement la tête de l'autre côté du couloir et voit à l'autre bout, Marion, la sœur de Yann, accompagnée du Dr Simon qui approchent à grand pas. Ils s'engagent donc dans une course contre la montre à travers les dédales de couloirs hospitaliers, priant d'avoir franchis les portes de sorties avant d'être interceptés par les agents de sécurité de l'hôpital que le médecin à sans aucun doute prévenus après la droite qu'il s'est prise. Le Dr Simon, suivie de Marion arrivent près du médecin blessé, toujours sous le coup de la surprise de le trouver dan cet état …

S : Docteur, mais enfin qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous allez bien ?

Dr (le téléphone à l'oreille) : La sécurité ? Il y a deux hommes qui tente de kidnapper l'un de nos patients, 2e étage, dépêchez-vous !

Le périple des deux comparses se poursuit toujours à vive allure. Yann les suit de près, leur intimant de na pas ralentir la cadence mais de surtout bien faire attention à ne rien cogner ou percuter avec le brancard pour éviter toutes secousses inutiles. Ils aperçoivent au loin un agent de sécurité qui prends sur le fait et tourne immédiatement dans un autre couloir. Ils ont l'impression de tourner en rond à force de courir à droite et à gauche. Par chance, Kévin repère enfin l'ascenseur, qu'ils espèrent depuis qu'ils sont sortis de cette maudite chambre, encore ouvert après la sortie d'un couple et tentent de l'atteindre le plus rapidement possible. Mais arrivé au niveau de celui-ci, un second agent de sécurité vient à leur rencontre. C'est finalement Louis, qui était pourtant le moins enclin à de bonnes dispositions pour cette mission plus que bancale, qui leur sauve la mise en se jetant sur lui, le prenant à bars le corps et le projetant avec lui dans le fameux ascenseur qui déjà referme ses portes derrières eux. Malheureusement, Louis se relève en même temps que l'agent et tout deux se rendent compte qu'ils ont emportés avec eux le tuyau qui était auparavant relié au corps de Yann. « Oh merde ! » se dit-il.

Kévin ne s'arrête pas, faisant rouler le brancard autant qu'il peut mais se retrouve encerclé par le personnel médical, les patients, les visiteurs ainsi que les agents de sécurité venus en renfort, à peine arrivé au croisement où se trouve le bureau des infirmières. Il se stoppe net dans sa course, ne pouvant pas faire un pas de plus. Yann, quant à lui, regarde son corps allongé sur ce lit de fortune, le visage vaincus …

_Y : Kévin ? _

K : Yann, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_Y : Kévin regarde … mon respirateur … il est plus là !_

K : Quoi ? Mais c'est pas possible ! Qu'est-ce –que j'dois faire ?

_Y : Rien … c'est trop tard … je le sens …_

K : Non !

_Y : J'me sens partir Kévin, c'est tellement puissant …_ (commençant à devenir de plus en plus transparent)

K : Soit plus fort, j't'en pris !

_Y : J'y arrive pas …_ (Dit-il avant de continuer à disparaître presque totalement)

K : Reste avec moi … (dit-il dans un souffle de désespoir)

Après ses mots, Kévin se penche naturellement sur le corps de Yann, prenant son visage dans la coupe de ses mains et venant poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un doux baiser. Avant de s'effacer complètement, Yann assiste à la scène, surprit de ressentir l'effet de la bouche de Kévin sur la sienne. Il en a tellement eu envie ses derniers jours. Il porte ses doigts à ses lèvres, comme pour garder le souvenir de se contact à jamais encrer en lui, comme une douce caresse inoubliable.

Kévin prolonge encore et toujours son baiser, ne voulant probablement pas, lui non plus, interrompre cet instant, ne voulant pas le laisser partir pour toujours, pas après ce qu'ils ont vécus ensemble. Mais les agents de sécurité reviennent à la charge et l'attrape telle une mêlée de rugbyman, le séparant du corps de Yann pour le plaquer violement au sol avant de le relever pour le maintenir fermement. Kévin ne peut rien faire, ligoté par tous ces bras et assiste impuissant à l'image de Yann qui s'efface un peu plus chaque seconde jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un souvenir, tout ça sous le bruit du moniteur qui diffuse un bip continuel et constant, signe de la fin …

K : Non ! Non … Yann … non ! Aidez-le j'vous en supplie ! Yann !

…


	17. Chapter 17

Et voilà ... l'ultime chapitre de cette aventure !

Merci à vous de m'avoir suivi et peut-être à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures Keyanniennes ! ;)

Chapitre 17 :

La foule se presse de plus en plus autour de la scène qui est en train de se jouer devant leurs yeux remplis d'incompréhension. Le Médecin de garde, ordonne aux infirmières d'administrer un sédatif à Kévin afin de le calmer de la fureur et du désespoir mêlés qui se sont emparé de lui. Marion, elle, reste prostrée, les larmes roulant sur ses joues, devant le corps sans vie de Yann, son grand frère et devant la peine immense que dégage Kévin à cet instant et qui lui soulève le cœur. Le temps semble comme arrêté, quand soudainement le moniteur change de tonalité et ainsi le bip invariable devient variable et laisse place à un bip plus saccadé mais des plus rythmé. A cet instant précis, toutes les personnes présentent se retourne comme un seul homme sur le brancard stationné au beau milieu de ce corridor, ne sachant pas trop quoi penser de ce qu'ils entendent. Est-ce réel ou bien chacun d'eux imagine simplement l'impensable ?

Kévin se calme comme pas enchantement, sans avoir eu besoin de sédatif, et relève la tête vers le brancard tout en posant ses yeux sur le corps de Yann, espérant ne pas feindre le bruit qui retentit dans ses oreilles. Marion, quant à elle, regarde son frère, interloquée dans un mélange de surprise et d'incompréhension, se demandant si elle ne rêve pas, tout comme le Dr Simon restée à ses côtés pendant tout se chahut …

M : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au juste ?

Dr : C'est impossible ! Dit-il tout aussi hébéter que le reste du monde

Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, Yann émet un premier toussotement fragile qui précipite Marion auprès de lui, venant lui agripper la main comme pour se rassurer elle-même du vraisemblable de la situation …

M : Yann ? Yann, tu m'entends ? C'est moi, c'est Marion ! Et dire qu'on à faillit te laisser t'en aller …

Y (ouvrant les yeux) : Marion ?

M : Oui, c'est moi …

Y : J'ai mal à la tête … j'ai dû me cogner.

Marion, les yeux encore embués de larmes, redresse la tête pour regarder en direction de Kévin toujours aux prises des agents de sécurité. Elle regarde ensuite dans leur direction, leurs intimant d'un seul regard, accompagné d'un « ça va… », qu'il n'y a rien à craindre et qu'ils peuvent le libérer. Kévin s'avance à pas feutrés vers Yann, sous le regard compatissant et remplis d'excuses muettes de Marion. Il se penche légèrement vers Yann, qui tourne son regard vert émeraude, traduisant la surprise, pour venir accrocher le sien …

K : Salut …

_Y : Salut …_

K : C'est moi …

_Y : Euh, je …_ (se retournant vers Marion) _…_

M : Yann, c'est Kévin … tu te souviens de Kévin ?

K (Yann se retournant à nouveau vers lui, perdu) : Tu te souviens … le loft, la terrasse, les photos ? Non ? Vraiment rien ?

Kévin se sent mal tout à coup, comme ci on essayait de lui arracher une partie de son cœur à mains nues. Plus anéanti que jamais par l'horrible constat qui s'érige sous ses yeux. Dans un dernier espoir il approche sa main et tente de prendre la sienne, mais Yann, toujours aussi perdu, l'éloigne d'un geste lent mais décidé …

M : Tu ne te souviens absolument pas de lui ?

_Y : Non …_

Ce simple mot fait l'effet d'un crève cœur à Kévin. Marion le regarde rempli de désolation et de compassion en le voyant aussi désemparé face à la situation. Mais Kévin essaie de faire face malgré tout et les yeux humides, rends à Marion un regard amical et se voulant rassurant. Puis après quelques pas en arrière et un dernier coup d'œil sur la foule qui les dévisage toujours, il tourne les talons et remonte le couloir pour accéder à l'ascenseur, non sans se retourner pour voir une dernière fois ce visage qui n'est pas prêt d'oublier. Une fois sûr que plus personne ne le voit, il laisse enfin couler ses larmes qui traduisent toute la peine qui le submerge.

Kévin disparu au loin, Marion prend Yann dans ses bras comme si leurs vies en dépendaient ou qu'il pouvait à nouveau lui être reprit à tout instant, remerciant le ciel de lui avoir rendu son grand frère qu'elle pensait perdre à jamais.

Les jours passent et Kévin n'arrive pas oublier. Il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à lui, à ses yeux verts qui parfois le fixait longuement sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. A toutes choses qu'ils ont faites ensemble, aussi folles et farfelues les unes que les autres, même lui n'en revient pas parfois. Mais il doit se rendre à l'évidence que cet homme à bel et bien chamboulé sa vie. Il se remémore la nuit blanche qu'ils ont passée devant ses photos remplies de souvenirs. Cette nuit où, à bien y réfléchir, pour la première fois il s'est senti bien, où il ne s'est même jamais senti aussi bien depuis la mort de Yoann, serein et en sécurité … heureux, comme avant.

Et puis vient ensuite ce regard, le regard qui le hante jour et nuit depuis qu'il à quitté l'hôpital … et Yann. Ce regard qui traduisait tellement d'incompréhension et de peur face à cet inconnu qui s'est approché de lui et à cherché le contact de sa main. Il n'est plus vraiment lui-même depuis cet épisode et au commissariat tout le monde l'a bien remarqué mais personne n'en parle. Louis est le seul au courant et respect le silence de son collègue. Souvent, machinalement et sans même y réfléchir, Kévin repasse dans les endroits que Yann et lui ont fréquentés, comme ce croisement de rue qui à permis à Yann de retrouver une partie de sa mémoire. Dés qu'il a un moment de libre ou qu'il est seul chez lui à ne pas savoir quoi faire, il sort et ses pas le guide directement dans le parc où leurs vies ont définitivement changées. Il s'assoit sur ce même banc, à la place exacte qui fût la sienne et reste là, à réfléchir, les yeux dans le vague, espérant parfois y découvrir Yann assit comme ce fameux soir. Comme à chaque fois qu'il y vient, Kévin s'appuie ensuite sur le dossier de bois vieillit, la tête légèrement en arrière, laissant les rayons du soleil venir lui lécher le visage. Il ferme les yeux et à certains moments, en se concentrant bien, il peut quasiment sentir sa présence à ses côtés.

Quand il rentre chez lui, il sent perpétuellement ce vide dans ce grand espace qui lui paraissait pourtant si parfait pour sa seule personne, à son arrivée. Il a eu Marion au téléphone il y a quelques temps, lui promettant de lui laisser le temps nécessaire pour quitter le loft, sachant la délicatesse de la situation. Et déjà il commence à empaqueter certaines affaires. Puis un peu plus de jours en jours, jusqu'à la dernière. Et là, le loft lui fait penser à un endroit déserté, abandonné de toute vie, de toute chaleur humaine, malgré les meubles qui le remplissent toujours. Mais il y a encore une chose qu'il doit faire avant de quitter cet endroit qui abrite à présent tant de souvenirs mémorables. Une chose qu'il souhaite malgré tout faire pour Yann, comme un cadeau d'adieu.

Depuis sa sortie d'hôpital, que ni lui, ni sa famille n'avait plus espérée depuis longtemps déjà, Yann s'est installé chez sa sœur. Il est en convalescence, vu l'épreuve qu'il vient de traverser et n'est pas prêt de reprendre du service à la BAC. Et de toute façon, son loft est occupé par l'inconnu de l'hôpital pour le moment et ne sera libre que dans quelques jours. Marion lui a expliqué la situation par rapport à la sous-location et de ce fait ils ont décidés de laisser du temps à Kévin pour se retourner et ainsi refaire à nouveau ses cartons, plus nombreux qu'à son emménagement et trouver un nouveau point de chute.

Yann n'a eu aucun contact avec Kévin depuis ce jour miraculeux où il s'est finalement réveillé, c'est Marion qui s'est occupée de tout. Il est néanmoins resté très perturbé pendant plusieurs jours, suite à la tentative de Kévin dans ce couloir froid. Comment un homme qu'il ne connait pas peut-il espérer être aussi proche de lui ? Mais il semblait tellement sincère sur le coup … alors pourquoi lui ne se souvient pas de ce Kévin, s'ils se connaissent aussi bien qu'il semblait vouloir lui faire comprendre ? Ca n'a aucun sens à ses yeux. Même Marion avait paru surprise qu'il le rejette ainsi. Alors pourquoi ? Toutes ses questions ne font que tourner et tourner dans sa tête à longueur de journée, il essaie tant bien que mal de motiver sa mémoire aux souvenirs mais rien n'y fait.

Et puis, après quelques jours, il a préféré se concentrer sur sa guérison totale afin de reprendre son poste dés que possible. Le terrain lui a manqué, c'est indéniable, ça il s'en souvient parfaitement. Et puis il est heureux de se retrouver en famille à nouveau, de pouvoir redécouvrir ses petites joies en compagnie de sa sœur et son beau-frère Simon, mais aussi de voir un peu évoluer Sam, qu'il n'a pas beaucoup vu grandir ses dernières années, tellement accaparé par son boulot.

C'est un temps splendide qui les accueille en dehors de la maison. Après une belle balade familiale où Marion est ravie de voir son frère si épanoui et heureux de vivre, ils se décident à rentrer. Une fois sortis de la voiture garée sur le trottoir en face de la maison, Yann se retourne non-chalament et scrute l'horizon. Tous le monde est prêt à traverser la rue et Yann les suit dans la foulée. Mais une sensation étrange lui prend aux tripes et le fait se tourner à nouveau, le regard au loin. Cette impression de déjà vu s'insinue en lui comme une trainée de poudre impossible à arrêter. Mais il est très vite sortie de se rêverie par Sam qui lui demande de les rejoindre.

C'est le grand jour, Yann réintègre enfin son loft. Marion et Simon l'on accompagné afin de l'aider avec ses bagages lui faisant remarquer qu'ils n'ont rien changé ou bougé en son absence. Montant directement à l'étage pour y déposer ses affaires afin qu'il n'est pas à le faire seul une fois Marion et Simon repartit. Le fait de se retrouver chez lui redonne un nouveau souffle à Yann, mais comme dans la rue de sa sœur la dernière fois, il se surprend à ressentir cette drôle de sensation d'un dénuement quelconque sans trop savoir d'où il peut provenir. Il en vient même à demander à sa sœur si elle est bien certaine que rien n'a changé ou ne manque. Oui c'est bien ça, ce qu'il ressent c'est bien le manque … mais de quoi ? Il n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

A peine les valises de Yann déposées dans la chambre, Marion et Simon prennent aussitôt congé de lui afin de le laisser retrouver ses marques tranquillement. Ils redescendent l'escalier et arrivent directement dans l'entrée. Une fois les embrassades terminées, Yann referme la porte derrière lui, pousse un léger soupir de contentement et traverse le salon pour mieux rejoindre la terrasse. Il est surprit de trouver la baie vitrée entre-ouverte mais s'y aventure malgré tout, confiant. Ce qui se dessine devant lui est tout simplement d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Il y découvre un salon de jardin magnifique, trônant au beau milieu de la première partie de la terrasse qui à été totalement recouverte de caillebottis de bois, pour ensuite apercevoir le reste de celle-ci à la place de laquelle, une splendide pelouse synthétique vient clôturer se superbe tableau, agrémenté de diverses plantes et arbustes en tout genres. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous où il avait imaginé quoi faire de cet endroit, il n'aurait pu atteindre cette perfection. Il est totalement médusé et sous le charme de cette vision …

K : Salut !

Y : …

K : T'inquiète pas, je m'en allais … j'voulais simplement que tu l'ai ta terrasse de rêve …

Y (encore sous le charme de l'endroit) : … Comment tu es entré ?

K (souriant) : J'ai une impression de déjà là … Le double des clés.

Y : Oh …

K : J'veux surtout pas te faire peur … Au revoir Yann …

Y : Attends ! Dit-il comme si quelque chose lui intimait de le retenir.

K : Oui ?

Y (ne sachant quoi dire) : Il … il faut que tu me rendes les clés …

K : Ah … oui bien sûr… (Dit-il en plongeant sa main dans sa poche tout en s'approchant de Yann) … Tiens.

Kévin prends les clés dans le creux de sa main et la tend face à Yann de manière à lui déposer dans le creux de la sienne …

Y : Comment j'te connais ?

K : Tu m'as probablement déjà vu dans un de tes rêves …

Yann qui n'arrive pas à lâcher Kévin du regard, soulève lentement son bras comme –ci son geste n'était pas assuré et commence à tendre sa main de manière à recevoir l'objet dans sa coupe. Celle-ci minimise de plus en plus l'espace qui la sépare de la main de Kévin jusqu'au moment où elles finissent par trouver le contact de l'autre. Et là, c'est comme un électrochoc, une vague immense qui vient se déverser dans tout le corps de Yann. Lui ramenant à l'esprit tout les manques qui l'habitent depuis si longtemps. Le dernier mois écoulé défile à vive allure devant ses yeux. Sa rencontre inopportune avec Kévin, leurs recherchent sur son identité, l'hôpital, la nuit blanche empli de photos, leur nuit ensemble dans ce lit et ses propres paroles qui viennent le heurter comme un déclic, une onde de choc violente « _Je crois que si un jour tu me touchais vraiment, j'arriverais à m'en sortir » … _

Y : C'était pas un rêve …

K : Non …

Kévin ne détache pas son regard, le fait même insistant, se disant qu'il n'est peut-être pas trop tard mais aussi certainement sa dernière chance de se rappeler à Yann, l'homme qu'il aime profondément. Il agrippe totalement sa main pour l'attirer à lui, puis vient délicatement mais dans un geste précis posté l'autre dans la nuque de Yann pour enfin venir sceller ses lèvres aux siennes dans un baiser d'une douceur infinie mais au combien chargé d'émotion et de sensualité, jusqu'à ce que le souffle leur manque. Et là, l'Emeraude vient percuter de plein fouet l'Océan …

Y : Oh Kévin …

K : Oui … Oui, c'est bien moi …

S'en suit une nouvelle vague de baisers plus passionnés les uns que les autres. Kévin n'en revient pas, il a enfin retrouvé Yann, son Yann, celui qu'il a connus il y a un mois de ça, dans des circonstances des plus surprenantes, comme au premier jour. Yann, lui, est plus heureux que jamais de ne plus ressentir se trouble, cette sensation de manque perpétuel et au lieu de ça, de se sentir vivant, à sa place, se demandant même comment il a pu oublier … L'oublier, lui. Sans pour autant se lâcher, ne voulant pas rompre le contact de leur deux corps, comme-ci à tout instant le rêve pouvait s'évanouir, ils prennent machinalement et d'un même pas le chemin de la chambre, au premier étage.

Pendant le trajet, ils se déshabillent mutuellement, dans des mouvements assurés mais emplis de finesse jusqu'à se retrouver intégralement nus. Arrivés là, toujours leurs lèvres scellées, leurs langues liées, Yann allonge tendrement Kévin sur le lit, le surplombant et vient délicatement déposer une myriade de baisers sur tout son corps, tels des milliers de baisers papillons venant effleurer sa peau si douce. Kévin commence déjà à émettre de petits gémissements, comme une complainte remplie de délivrance après une attente interminable. Il vient nouer automatiquement ses jambes dans le dos de Yann, tout naturellement, comme si il en avait toujours été ainsi. Yann s'insinues en lui avec tendresse et volupté, petit à petit d'abord, pour ensuite se fondre complètement en Kévin. Celui-ci commence à onduler sous les coups de reins de Yann qui alterne ses vas et vient tantôt lents, tantôt plus rythmés, accompagné d'une douce mais vive caresse sur le sexe de son homme, afin que le plaisir soit partagé. Leurs gémissements de plaisirs traduisent l'immensité des sentiments qui se dégagent dans toute la chambre. Leurs voix se font entendre, plus perceptiblement à mesure que les minutes s'égrènes et que les hanches se déchainent. Au bout d'incalculables minutes, encore trop courtes à leur goût, leurs rugissements grandissants laissent présager la proche jouissance de chacun. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle les prenne sans crier gare, à quelques secondes d'intervalles, atteignant le nirvana, la plénitude la plus magistrale.

La sensation qui se dégage de cette étreinte, de ce corps à corps charnel aussi intense que passionnel reflète l'image de deux corps fait l'un pour l'autre qui se retrouvent enfin, en symbiose parfaite, comme si la force du Destin les avait réunis pour ne plus se quitter …

K : Je t'aime …

Y : Je t'aime …

THE END.


End file.
